<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in Love by Athena_Archer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336425">Stuck in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Archer/pseuds/Athena_Archer'>Athena_Archer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claustrophobia, Coming out of the Closet, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Gryffindor, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry needs Draco, Hate, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hufflepuff, Love, M/M, Ravenclaw, Revenge, Slytherin, The Sorting Hat, draco needs harry, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Archer/pseuds/Athena_Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts in the closet. The broom closet to be exact. Harry finds himself locked in a closet when he was looking for a small escape from his life. When claustrophobia starts to set in, Draco Malfoy is shoved in with him. From there a friendship slowly starts to form as the boys learn to understand each other. But soon Lucius Malfoy and Fenir Greyback are attacking the castle and their life’s spiral out of control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So this is one of my first short stories I've written for any fandom and the first I've ever posted. I appreciate any constructive criticism, just please bear in mind this is my first one. Thank you for reading! Drarry is one of my favorite ships and I hope you love this as much as I do!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco get trapped together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for giving my story a try! I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pacing back in forth in the small space, Harry dragged his hand through his hair. The closet was probably 6x6 feet, and that was if he was being generous. Shelves filled the walls and on them ranged everything from potions to cleaning supplies to what looked to be extra medical supplies. He had entered the tiny closet to try to put space between him and the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This can't be happening," he muttered to himself. He ran his hands through his pockets searching for his wand for the second time in the last minute. He had left it in the Eighth years' dorm and he hadn't bothered to go and get it once he realized he'd left it in his rush for food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he first went into the closet he hadn't realized how small the space was. It was even smaller than the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's. While it felt safer than the Dursley's it was no doubt less comfortable. Harry's chest felt tighter by the second. The closet smelled faintly of mildew and he was starting to feel dizzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had already tried banging on the door multiple times along with shouting at the top of his lungs for help. But like everything else in the castle it was probably warded from noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he had wanted was five minutes alone. After the war had ended he never seemed to have a moment to himself. People were always questioning him on how he did it or were asking for autographs or something else. The only people who seemed to leave him alone were Hermione and Ron. They had been engulfed in each other since the war had ended. Unintentionally that had left them ignoring Harry, not that he minded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open and slammed shut just as quickly. Harry was about to shout for help when another body collided into him. The sudden weight knocked him to the ground and his glasses fell crooked across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you shut the door!" Harry fixed his glasses and looked up to see the one and only Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the once proud git now stood near the door and looked shocked to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell Potter, why are you in here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trying to escape people like you Malfoy. That door locks so until somebody opens it we are stuck. Unless you have your wand." Hope filled Harry's voice at the end. Even if it meant depending on Draco Malfoy Harry would do anything to escape the tiny space that only seemed to be getting smaller by the second. Everything was so close. His hope quickly diminished at the dark look that crossed Malfoy's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They shoved me in here," Draco muttered quietly, "they took my wand. Where is yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry angrily swept his hand through his hair again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forgot it. And I have to get out of this closet. It's to small and it's just tiny and I need to get out!" Hysteria was starting to fill his voice. The walls seemed to be slowing inching closer and closer to him. His heart was racing and he was starting to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be such a baby Potter, a closet never killed anybody. Somebody will let us out eventually." Draco sat down across from Harry, his back leaning against the door. He crossed his legs and looked quite content to be stuck in the closet. "Just relax."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry ignored his warning to relax and felt his magic spike inside out him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me what to do or how to feel. I'm claustrophobic okay!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh poor heroic Golden Boy. Can't stand to sit in a closet. He might just miss out on being worshiped for a minute. How will he survive?" Draco mocked him. "You are so pathetic Potter. You do know that you don't have to create false problems just to get attention right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moved his hand down to his pocket to grab his wand so he could hex the git but his hand came up empty for the third time. He growled in frustration and glared at the other boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't pretend that you know me. You know nothing about me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco let out a soft, mocking laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unlike your horde of followers, I don't want to know anything about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't bother wasting his breath by responding. He stared down at his hands so he had something to focus on. Slowly his breathing was starting to speed up and with his heart beat. He could practically hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco glanced around the closet. It was pretty cramped with both of them in it but he would live. Potter on the other hand didn't look to good. He looked like he was about to faint or throw up. Or both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breathe Potter. You're working yourself into a panic attack. I don't want you to pass out or your golden trio will accuse me of doing something to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a ragged, shaky breath that sounded a lot like a gasp. His chest was so tight and everything was so small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco inched closer to get a better look at Potter. Maybe he wasn't faking, he really did look sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close your eyes and pretend you're somewhere else. Imagine you're on the quidditch pitch and the space around you is wide open. Pretend you are looking for the snitch. Try to imagine the fresh air." Draco advised before admitting quietly, "that works for me at least when I need to escape my life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't shut my eyes! If I do then I'm back in that horrible cupboard. I can't go back there," Harry mumbled before looking up and into Draco's eyes. They were the color of mercury and for some reason that eased some of the tension building up in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry breathed in and out, attempting to calm himself down. His magic surged within him, begging to be released. Harry knew if he let the magic out it would get them out of the closet, but it also might destroy them both. He didn't have enough control over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please distract me," Harry muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um. How's the Weaselette?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously? Don't act like you don't know we separated after the war. Everybody knows that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Believe it or not Potter, I have a life. And it doesn't involve knowing every aspect of your life. Some of us have much better things to do than listen for every detail of our Savior's life. Don't be so conceited Potter. No wonder this closet seems so small, your ego is huge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger surged up inside Harry. How dare he imply that he was conceited. He had given up every bit of his childhood to save the wizarding world. For a second Harry forgot where he was and all he could think about was how much he hated Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not conceited, nor do I have a huge ego. This whole year all I've heard was rumors about Ginny and I, so excuse me if I assumed you had too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sat there and didn't reply. He had had enough of sitting in this tiny space with Potter. Draco stood up and turned to face the door. Even without his wand he could feel his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alohomora!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. The door didn't even creek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why haven't you tried this Potter? I've seen you do wandless magic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't," Harry muttered quietly. "I have to be calm or else I have a tendency to blow things up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco just stood there looking down at the wizarding world's Golden boy. How could he defeat Voldemort fearlessly but he couldn't sit in a closet without hyperventilating?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I used to be scared of the dark when I was a child," Draco didn't know why he was telling him this, it just felt right. "Father would lock me in this small room whenever I did something wrong. It never had much light and at the time I couldn't do magic. Sometimes I would be stuck in there for hours until Mother would find me and let me out. Nothing bad ever happened to me but being stuck in the dark all alone left me terrified of the dark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry paused from focusing on his breathing. Why was Draco telling him this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How'd you get over your fear," Harry asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I grew up and learned that there were far more scarier things than the dark. Because it should never have been the dark I was terrified of. It should've been the monsters hiding in the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason listening to Draco's voice seemed to calm Harry. Maybe it was the darkness but for some reason he felt safer with Draco there, even if he didn't like the git.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I grew up with my aunt and uncle. They weren't kind people. I know you believe I grew up spoiled and worshiped, but it really was the opposite of that. I lived in this tiny cupboard under the stairs. Eventually they moved me into my cousins spare room. They put bars on the window, I was practically a prisoner there. I was never part of their family. Ever since then I've always hated small spaces. They make me feel trapped."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco wasn't sure how to respond to such a revelation. In his mind he had always pictured Potter being pampered at home. Loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Potter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who shoved you in here anyway," Harry questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco paused a second before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slytherins. Blaise and some Sixth years grabbed me, silenced me and threw me in here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that was your house. And Blaise was your friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lesson one, when it comes to them, there is no such thing as friends. No such thing as loyalty." Draco's voice was bitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't even imagine what that woul-" Harry's voice was immediately cut off as the door opened, light pooling into the tiny space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you are Harry! We've looked for you everywhere!" Hermione looked ready to chastise him for not being in his class when she saw Malfoy. "What are you doing here Malfoy? What have you done to him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look of vulnerability quickly vanished from Draco's face and he replaced the look with a classic Malfoy smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry mudblood. I didn't touch your Golden Boy. Bye Potter." Draco shoved past Hermione who's mouth was hanging slightly open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood up and didn't know what to say. For those last few minutes he had forgotten he was in the tiny closet at all. Draco had made him forget his fear.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On the Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have no clue where I’m going with this lol. I hope you enjoy! I’m sorry this is short, I’m going to work on making the chapters longer!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been over a week since the closet incident and Harry still couldn't get it out of his head. He still couldn't believe that he had a civilized talk with Malfoy. They had spent a decent bit of time stuck in a tiny space and they hadn't killed each other. It was blowing his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had already messed up two potions during classes because he had been staring at Malfoy, contemplating their time in the closet together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter! Please stop daydreaming and at least pretend to pay attention!" Professor McGonagall berated him. Despite being Headmistress she had agreed to teach the Eighth years for one last year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologize," Harry murmured as the other Eighth years laughed. But Harry wasn't paying attention to the other students or even Hermione and Ron, who were looking at him with concern. He was looking at Malfoy, who was staring at him with an unreadable look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall continued on with the lesson that Harry knew nothing about. He stared at the back of Malfoy's head. He kept on staring until the class was dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry? What has been wrong with you this last week? You've barely been present in any of your classes and all you do is stare at Draco Malfoy! Please don't tell me you're falling back into the same habits like in Sixth year." Hermione lectured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you want me to say Mione, I'm just tired okay. My nightmares have been worse lately," Harry admitted. It wasn't a lie, not exactly. His nightmares hadn't been his normal ones. They had been about their time together. And if he was honest to himself, they weren't really nightmares. They were dreams, and in his dreams they stayed there for hours talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well come talk to us about them," Ron said. "You've barely talked to us all year. I know the war was hard on you, but it was hard on all of us! We all lost something and we've all changed, that isn't an excuse to shove away your best friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought about Ron's words for a second. He was right. He needed to stop thinking about Malfoy and pull his life back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry guys. My head has just been elsewhere lately. Let's go eat." He gestured for them to follow him. They walked to the Great Hall silently but it was a comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they entered the Great Hall the loud chatter fell silent. Even though they had been back at Hogwarts for a couple weeks the younger students still were starstruck over the Golden Trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow Potter, even the younger students are stunned at how horrible you look," Draco remarked, a smirk on his lips. "Can't sleep at night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Malfoy and leave Harry alone!" Ron defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After all these years nothing has changed has it Potter? You still have your ginger watchdog and your mudblood guarding you. One would think after all these years you could stand up for yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt anger tighten in his chest and reached for his wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave my friends alone Malfoy. Never call Hermione a mudblood again. You don't even deserve to be in their presence." Harry growled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooo, I'm scared Potter. What are you gonna do to me? And for your information, I don't care to be in any of your presences."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should be thankful to be in our presence, Ferret Face. If it wasn't for Harry you would be in Azkaban!" Ron shouted before pointing his wand at Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter! I thought that after all these years and after the war you all might have grown up! But maybe I was expecting too much from the lot of you. Detention all of you after your last class!" Professor McGonagall bellowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice going Malfoy," muttered Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day went on as a normal day until after their last class. They had all received a message from McGonagall telling them to go to the library. Harry arrived last because he had run back to the dorms to change into different robes. He had gotten his dirty during Herbology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally Mr. Potter," said Professor Slughorn. He had been annoyed with Harry because of all the destroyed potions. "I would like for you and Mr. Malfoy to search the whole library for text books on cures for love potions. You are permitted to use the Restricted section. Mr. Weasley, I would like you to go to the potions classroom and clean everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause of silence before Ron spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do they get to look for books and I have to clean the classroom? That will take forever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then you best get started Mr. Weasley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron huffed before walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you know there are cures to love potions, you also know that most wear off eventually, why are you having us search for something well known?” Draco questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you both need to learn to work together, I don’t care if I know there are cures, work together to find the best one. Maybe you’ll learn to get along and stop blowing things up in my class.” Slughorn gave Harry a pointed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Sir,” Draco nodded before looking at Harry and heading off towards the bookshelves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watched as Draco strategically looked for certain sections. He shrugged and headed off in the opposite direction, wandering aimlessly through the Restricted section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked through and looked at titles he mostly saw stuff about dark magic. Harry was so done with dark magic. Then a title caught his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How to Harness Your Magic,” he read aloud to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed the book and slipped it into his robe when a hand hit his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The great Harry Potter talking to himself and stealing books. Who knew the Savior was a bit looney. Maybe just like Looney Lovegood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit Malfoy, you scared me. What do you want you tosser?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found what we need. But if you want to keep looking, be my guest. But I’d prefer to get this over as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were you nice to me?” Blurted out Harry. “You didn’t have to be but you helped me calm down. What was your motive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sneered at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I always have to have a motive Potter? And I only did it because I wish someone had been there when I needed it. Don’t mistake my one act of kindness for me being kind Potter. You’re not my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure why that seemed to hurt him for a second. But he quickly replaced that emotion with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I wouldn’t want to be your friend anyway Malfoy.” Harry retorted back, but he knew that was a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy just gave him an icy glare before turning away and walking off to a table. Harry sighed dejectedly, mentally kicking himself, before following Draco to a table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed the first book and flipped through it, not really reading anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you’re no good at school. You can’t even read,” Draco remarked, watching Harry mindlessly flip pages, not even looking down at the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was about to say something sharp back but the response kinda died in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had much time to focus on school. Now that I do I don’t really know how to,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just open those eyes of yours and focus. Not all of us want to be here for hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Harry stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second Malfoy. Why are you still here? You are a potions genius, you know cures to love potions. You don’t need to research it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lesson one in being good at school Potter, there is no such thing as too much research. Even if you think you know it all, there is probably more you can know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually smart Malfoy.” Harry wasn’t sure why Malfoy saying something like that shocked him but it did. Here they were again. Having another civil conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Draco awkwardly said, “Pansy used to say I gave good advice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Slughorn interrupted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something has happened and an emergency has been called. I have to go so your detention is over. I’d like you both to write two pages on the best cure and why. Now go back to the Eighth year dorm and stay there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened Professor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that concerns you Mr. Potter. Now go back to your dorms and stay there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slughorn left in a hurry leaving the two boys sitting there dumbly, looking at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the dorm it is I guess,” Draco said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your adventurous side Malfoy?” Harry shot him a grin, “let’s follow him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco paused, looking into Harry’s eyes. Finding whatever he was looking for, he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Potter, lead the way.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! The kudos and comments mean a lot to me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Invisible Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Harry spy on the teachers and find out there is danger lurking around Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had so much fun writing it! Leave comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry gestured for Draco to follow him to the dorms. He had to get some things first. A giddy feeling arose in his chest. He hadn’t felt this alive since before the war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell Potter. I thought we were following them, not going back to the bloody dorms.” Draco’s voice was exasperated but he still followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just follow me Malfoy, I’m going to show you something only Hermione and Ron know about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooo. Here I am, Draco Malfoy, getting an inside look at what it is like to be Potter on a mission.” Draco narrated in a reporter's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys entered the Eighth year common room and headed for the boys room. People were in there but nobody Harry was close with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rushed over to his bed and opened his trunk. He pulled out the invisible cloak from his dad and the map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter drags Draco Malfoy all the way up a bunch of stairs just so he can grab a piece of paper and cloak. How thrilling.” Draco continued to narrate. “As famous as he is for adventures, you’d think he’d be better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you shut up Malfoy, none of my adventures have had this much talking. And I didn’t drag you up here for nothing. This is the invisible cloak my dad gave me, and the Marauder’s map, it shows all of Hogwarts and everyone in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bloody git! No wonder you snuck around easily and were never caught! You bloody freaking git” Draco’s voice raised. “Harry Potter, the little sneak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your voice down Malfoy! I don’t want anyone following us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys snuck out of the room and out of the common room until they were out in the hallways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slipped the cloak part way over his head and gestured for Draco to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I am, huddled close to Harry Potter, about to go spy on teachers.” Draco continued to narrate as he slipped the cloak over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chose to ignore Draco’s narration and held the map up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean Potter? Of course we’re up to no good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait,” Harry said exasperatingly as the Marauder’s Map appeared. “Now you can see all of Hogwarts and everyone inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Draco stood there speechless. He watched the tiny footsteps of McGonagall and of Sprout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walk in step with me, we have to catch up with them Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco quickly recovered from his amazement and followed in step with Harry. They walked down many flights of stairs until they heard hushed voices. Panicked hushed voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gestured for them to huddle in a corner. They could see all the professors in a circle. It seemed as if they were arguing but it was hard to hear without getting closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel Draco’s breath on his neck. He could feel his chest flush against his back. Harry wasn’t exactly sure why he was thinking how Draco felt pushed up against him when he should be focused on the professors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The threat is real Minerva, we can’t keep ignoring it!” Remus argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Remus made guilt sprout up in Harry. In the last few months he had spoken to Remus a handful of times and they were short and tense conversations. Harry just didn’t know what to say ever since Sirius’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you believe I’m ignoring the threat, you don’t know me very well Remus. I am taking this threat seriously, but I see no need to alert the students.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco leaned closer to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move forward Potter, we need to hear more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will catch us. Be quiet.” Harry hissed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The students should be alerted. They should be aware of what’s going on. At the very least the Seventh and Eighth years should know.” Flitwick argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t up for discussion. I will alert them when I feel the time is right. What happened tonight will not be discussed anymore. No students will hear of this. Have I made myself clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall’s voice wasn’t raised, but it was stern. Harry had heard that tone used towards him before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The professors all nodded or murmured their understanding before they slowly dispersed. Professor Sprout walked so close that they had to shove themselves against the wall to avoid being hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once all the teachers were gone, McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, if you believe for a second that I don’t know you’re there, you don’t know me very well. You have been my student for enough years that I know very well that you’re standing there under that cloak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco elbowed Harry sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice going Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slowly removed himself from the cloak, trying to keep Draco hidden. But Draco wouldn’t be hidden away. He threw the cloak off him in a way that only a Malfoy could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr. Malfoy. Now that is a surprise.” McGonagall’s eyes widened at the sight of Draco. “I expected Ms. Ganger or Mr. Weasley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sniffed as if offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would Potter bring along one of those fools when he could bring along me?” Draco asked and raised his eyebrow delicately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure why, but at the moment all he wanted to do was laugh. This whole night, antics that used to make him angry, he was oddly finding endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heavens knows Mr. Malfoy. Last I checked you both were fighting in the dining hall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could tell Malfoy would keep going so he decided to interrupt, even if he found it just a tiny bit cute. Only a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor, what is this threat you are all referring to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort is gone and all his lackeys are in Azkaban, what kind of threat is left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco flinched when he said the name Voldemort but otherwise remained impassive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You more than anybody Mr. Potter should realize that there are many evils in this world. One will go away and another will take its place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do?” Harry said with a level of energy he hadn’t felt in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco took that moment to continue narrating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here goes Potter, doing his normal Savior things. The first sign of trouble he jumps in head first to save the day, not actually knowing that the trouble is. We all wonder how he’s made it this far in his life.” Draco let out a sigh as though he was troubled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him please,” Harry said when McGonagall gave Draco an inquisitive look. “He’s been weird all night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall just shook her head and continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you involved at all Harry. Dumbledore might’ve liked to involve you in things, but as far as I’m concerned you are still a student. You will not put your life at risk. The Wizarding world thanks you for all you have done, and now it’s time you have a normal life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco snorted at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really believe bull headed Potter is going to sit back and actually let somebody else handle something? Have you met him? He has the most ridiculous savior complex I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you shut up Malfoy? Your opinion isn’t needed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco just smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My opinion is always highly valued. Ask anyone with a bit of taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys! This is serious. I will not have either of you gallivanting around trying to save the day. It is not your job and I will not allow you to.” McGonagall’s voice left no room for argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Professor,” Harry mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall seemed satisfied and turned to Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry about me, unlike some, I don’t feel the need to save everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, please head back to your room and don’t speak a word of this to anyone. Goodnight.” McGonagall gave them one last pointed look before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here Potter stands, after finding out there’s danger and being told not to involve himself. You can see the look of contemplation on his face. Ah, there it is. Potter is going to try and save the day despite having no clue what he’s facing.” Draco said with a snide voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do what I want Malfoy, and neither you or her will stop me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop you? Why would I try to stop you, you are perfectly good entertainment. And if you want to get yourself killed that’s your own problem. One less annoyance in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let me keep you Malfoy, you’re welcome to run away and be a coward like you always are. I wouldn’t want to be an annoyance for you.” Harry’s voice was sarcastic, but slightly hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a coward. I have a brain. And unlike some I use mine to keep me alive! You have no right to call me a coward. I did what I needed to keep my parents alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d that work out for you Malfoy? One locked away at home and one locked away in Azkaban. Sounds like a perfectly happy home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco clenched his fists and glared at Harry, a look of hate that Harry hasn’t seen in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents are alive Potter, unlike yours. You have no idea what I went through. You have no clue what it is like being terrified in your own home.” Draco paused, his voice slightly hoarse. “If I had joined your little army, my parents would have been killed. There was nothing you could have done to save me. So yes, maybe some would call the cowardly, but I believe it was brave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never even tried to fight back. To think with your own mind. You let daddy do all the thinking and just followed along.” Harry was bitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you think I didn’t think on my own? It was me who didn’t identify you to Bellatrix. I saved your ass and I risked my own head for it. And I couldn’t have run.” Draco pulled up the sleeve of his robe to reveal the dark mark. “This would always call me back to him. Running would have been pointless. He could have found me wherever I went.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s retort died before it left his mouth. Malfoy was right, he had saved him. And Harry didn’t know what he’d been through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Harry took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for everything you’ve been through. I’m sorry I was an ass to you many times. I’m sorry I’ve dismissed what you went through. I’m sorry I used a spell that I didn’t know the effects of on you. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stood there speechless. He didn’t know what to say. Nobody had ever apologized to him, ever. Not his parents for putting him at risk, not his friends for betraying him, not anybody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a sap Potter. But uh, thanks. I’m sorry for being a stuck up jerk when we met. And making those ‘Potter stinks’ badges. But I actually loved making those. I am sorry I have thought about killing you, multiple times actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood there quietly. He looked at Draco shyly and gave him a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Malfoy. You’re not so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco felt a sense of dejavu and stuck out his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends Potter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Malfoy.” Harry teased with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scared Potter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thrust his hand into Draco’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breaking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Harry sneak into McGonagall’s office to find out what they can about the danger at Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was having extreme writers block but I hope you guys like it! Leave kudos and comment! I love hearing from you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry learned throughout the next week that being friends with Draco Malfoy wasn’t all that different from being enemies. He still sent sarcastic quips his way and they still argued just as much as they originally did. The only true difference was knowing there wasn’t any hate behind the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey mate,” Ron said before sitting next to him with a huge plate of food, “you’re spacing out again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I thought you said you were sleeping better.” Hermione’s voice was filled with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hesitated before answering. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want his friends to know that he and Malfoy were getting along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been. There’s just been a lot on my mind guys. Don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a lie. Harry couldn’t get that night out of his mind. He was worried about this unseen and unknown threat, but the bigger thing in his mind was Malfoy. Malfoy with his stupid smirk and his dumb narrations. Malfoy and his ridiculous obsession with his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there he goes again,” Ron said sarcastically to Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second Harry. Do you fancy someone?” Her voice was excited, as if the prospect of Harry liking someone was the highlight of her day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who does Harry fancy?” Ginny asked sitting down next to Hermione. Fake enthusiasm filled her voice, she still wanted Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry fancies nobody,” he said in a firm tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Draco interrupted with a small smile on his face, angled so only Harry could see. “Harry obviously fancies me. And who wouldn’t? I’m stunning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sod off Malfoy. Nobody invited you into this conversation,” Ron replied venomously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be nice Ronald,” Hermione scolded, sounding scarily like Mrs. Weasley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at how Ron’s face turned bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Ron. It’s not like Harry would ever like Malfoy anyway.” Ginny’s voice was bitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco throws his hands to his heart and clenches up his face in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my heart. I’ve never had anybody not fancy me.” Draco mocked in a high pitch voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I seriously doubt that,” Harry snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron and Hermione both shot him a weird look. Harry didn’t really care. He was enjoying himself, and if Draco Malfoy was the cause of that then they could bugger off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco grabbed some food before turning back to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gave him a pointed look before walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s his problem,” Ron muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of breakfast was eaten mostly in silence besides the looks Hermione kept shooting him. Harry just ignored her stares and focused on his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sat there staring at his empty plate for a second before abruptly standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go do something before class. I’ll see you later.” He left before they could respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rushes to the dining hall and straight for the area near the potions room. Over the last few days he and Draco had found an abandoned classroom and had dubbed it theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knocked on the door three times before pushing open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s Harry Potter, I hear you fancy someone,” Draco laughed as Harry entered the room. Harry’s face flashed bright red as he slammed the door shut and locked it with a spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not fancy anyone Malfoy. The only thing I fancy is figuring out this so called danger at Hogwarts”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are no fun Potter. All work, no play.” A smile pulled at Draco’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d you need to talk to me about Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always to the point. Always in a rush to run into danger. Has anyone ever called you a danger seeker or a masochist? It seems fitting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not seeking pain Malfoy.” Harry was frustrated. A small part of him thought about Draco’s words. Harry had always seeked danger. And lately he felt the need to do as much good as he could to make Sirius's death worthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say Potter. But I’ve seen you over the years. You seem to feel a moral obligation to do everything to save everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry huffed out a frustrated breath. Whether they were on a friendship truce or not, Malfoy always found a way to piss him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was the only one who could save everyone. You act like I chose that path, but it was forced upon me. I have always been ‘the boy who lived.’ I wasn’t given a choice. You know what that’s like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco just sighed and nodded. He did know. Sometimes it shocked him how much they had in common.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that Fenir Greyback escaped Azkaban.” Draco hesitated a second. “I also heard that my dad escaped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let the information process before he responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told you that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Seventh year slytherins were talking about it. I overheard them and looked into it. I asked my mom, and she said he disappeared and nobody’s heard from him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to jump head first into this mystery but he realized that all this would affect Draco differently. For he had no feeling for Lucius Malfoy. He would feel no guilt shoving that monster back into Azkaban.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Harry asked tentatively. There once was a time when this would have caused Draco to blow up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Draco admitted honestly. “I miss him. No matter what has happened he will always be my father. But he’s done so much bad, and if he’s out wreaking havoc he needs to get back in Azkaban. I don’t want anymore deaths on the Malfoy name.” Draco felt relieved. Harry was the first person he had been able to be honest with a very long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry Draco. Have you heard anything about what they’re doing? Are they together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea. I just heard that they’re out. But it seems coincidental for them to both escape at the same time for them not to be working together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, class is about to start in a couple minutes.” Draco said, but his tone didn’t seem like he actually wanted to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could skip and sneak into McGonagall’s office. She will be teaching. Maybe we could find more information about Greyback and your dad.” Harry suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always the rebel Potter. I’m down. You are a terrible influence.” Draco shoots him a smile. “Harry Potter corrupts the innocent mind of Draco Malfoy.” He narrates laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anything you will corrupt me,” Harry defends and pulls out his invisible cloak. He was happy he decided to shrink it and have it with him at all times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco ignored his comment and reached for the cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to get me one of these. I could do so much with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck finding one. Plus, you would be horrible with one of these.” Harry laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean Potter. I would only use it for noble causes. What’s the chance of you giving me yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely none.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took the cloak back from Draco and threw it over the both of them. They walked in sync and headed to the west towers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once again Harry Potter heads straight into danger. Possibly the most dangerous thing he’s done. Breaking into Headmistress McGonagall’s office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would’ve been terrible to have on our side for the war. You would have gotten us caught so many times from your voice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would have been lucky to have me on your side. I would have been a joy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, Draco Malfoy, a joy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reach the entrance to McGonagall’s office and Harry feels a wave of sadness wash over him. He remembered coming here often for Dumbledore’s advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Potter, you do know the password right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, normally I just guess till I get in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco drags his hand through his hair and groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I have believed the great Harry Potter actually had a plan? How stupid of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry starts listing random treats like he used to when he was trying to get in for Dumbledore. Then he had a realization that it probably wouldn’t be sweets as the password.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Transfiguration, lemon drops, biscuits, cats.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entryway groaned before spinning open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cats. That should have been my first guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter guesses his way into the Headmistress’s office. He looks surprised. Oh look, he’s glaring at me.” Draco gave Harry an innocent smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on idiot.” Harry grabbed his hands and dragged him all the way into McGonagall’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I haven’t been in here since McGonagall took over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room wasn’t extremely different than when Dumbledore had it. A lot of things were the same but a good many things were also different. The room was less cluttered and more simplistic. The sorting hat also sat atop a dresser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took off the cloak and walked over to the sorting hat and picked it up. He touched the worn edges of the hat and held it gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There Potter stands, holding the sorting hat. He has a nostalgic look on his face. I wonder what he’s thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco took a step towards Harry and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to put it on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted and gave Draco a funny look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we? Five?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do it Potter, you need to loosen up once in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged and put the hat on his head. It took a minute but then the sorting hat started to sing its song. The boys waited a minute for the song to end and then the sorting hat started talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I recognize you. Eight years ago you were adamantly against me putting you into Slytherin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco shot Harry a dirty look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Potter. You told the hat not to put you in Slytherin. You know the actual house isn’t evil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had just met you, and you reminded me of my cousin. I didn’t want to end up where you were so I told the hat to put me anywhere else. But it did want me in Slytherin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You in Slytherin. You’re to selflessly stupid for Slytherin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee thanks Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you’re too old to be sorted. What am I supposed to tell you?” The sorting hat asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where would you place him if you could?” Draco asked before Harry could respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm that’s a hard question.” The sorting hat paused and thought for a minute. “I still think you could do great things in Slytherin. But it seems you’ve also done great things in Gryffindor. Right now though, I can also see you in Ravenclaw. You have a brilliant mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco burst out in laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think he could survive Ravenclaw? He’s the dumbest person I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has a bit of each house in him. But I can see he’s done very well in Gryffindor. Therefore I stick with my original decision. Gryffindor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry removed the hat and tossed it over to Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I put it on, your turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco reluctantly put on the hat and made a comment about how it would ruin his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow. You’ve changed a lot from your first year.” The hat twisted it’s face and had a thoughtful look on his face. “You’ve been through a lot and made many hard choices. You are ambitious and cunning, perfect for Slytherin, but there is more to you. You are smart and loyal also. You have been brave and courageous. I can see you in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Harry’s turn to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco Malfoy, a Hufflepuff! He’s not that sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is loyal and honest. Strong Hufflepuff qualities. He also values knowledge, Ravenclaw. But he is a Slytherin at his core. Slytherin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco took the hat off and blushed his hair. He set down the hat back where they found it and turned to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we were put where we were meant to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy I was put in Gryffindor. It changed my life and gave me the family I always wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco paused and reflected about his time in Slytherin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I feel. Some days I wish I had been in a different house. My father would have been so disappointed. I always thought I would’ve fit in well in Ravenclaw. On the bright side, I do look amazing in green.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice cleared behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will also look ‘amazing’ in detention Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter. Now what in the world are both of you doing, sneaking around my office and messing with the sorting hat?” McGonagall stood behind them with her hands on her hips. Her face looked tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other, their eyes searching for the right answer to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We, um,” Harry looked at Draco, “we wanted to see where we’d be sorted.” Harry said it as a question and his voice was hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying you snuck into my office to try on the sorting hat. I’m sorry but I don’t believe you.” She stared at Harry until he broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. We snuck in to see if we could find out information on Fenir Greyback and Lucius Malfoy. We just got distracted by the hat. Turns out it wants us in the same places it originally did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound surprised by that. Why would it place you boys any differently? You both share the core values of your houses. And if you wanted to know about Greyback and Lucius, you should’ve come and talked to me.” McGonagall sounded disappointed in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about my father?” Draco questioned, his face hardened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you’ve probably heard, he escaped Azkaban. He and Greyback escaped together and then they disappeared. After that we’ve had small attacks on the castle. The wards have kept them out but we keep hearing rumors that there is something big planned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So my father remains on the dark side.” Draco suddenly looked young. His eyes were sad and his hands clenched at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re father is making choices that aren’t the best, but Mr. Malfoy, you are doing well here and his choices don’t reflect on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing to prevent attacks?” Harry jumped in to spare Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have strengthened the wards and are on look out. Until something bigger happens there isn’t much anyone can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and looked to Draco, who was standing there silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry for breaking in Professor McGonagall. Can we go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please take this as a warning, do not break into my office again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed the cloak and Draco and booked it out of there. They were silent all the way up to their room until Harry broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter what happens, you will be okay. We will find your dad and try to make things better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded and rolled up his sleeve and looked at his dark mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was always on the dark side because I had no other choice. I guess I just always thought it was the same for him. But he’s chosen his side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not your father. And it’s okay to still care for him even if he makes terrible choices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to find them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Harry promised.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mystery Potions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys continue to search for answers about Lucius and Fenir but come across a roadblock.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry this chapter took so long! I hope you guys love it! Thank you guys so much for the kudos and the comments. I really enjoy reading all of your guys’s thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took Harry about a week to find out information that would actually help them. It ashamed him to say but he used his name to get what they needed. Just telling someone that Harry Potter wanted it got him whatever he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had sneaked over to Hogsmeade several times and talked to many people. The problem was figuring out what was a fact and what was a rumor. So many people had claimed to have seen Lucius or Fenir but nobody's stories made sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he apparated to Diagon Alley that he started to find answers that made more sense. After he had talked to many people and they all told him to go to Knockturn Alley. That’s when answers started flowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to one wizard, Greyback and Lucius had been trading money for wands. They had also supposedly purchased some potions, but nobody seemed to know what the potions did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco never came with him on his visits and Harry was starting to miss him. Every time he left Draco insisted Harry went alone. He would make terrible excuses for why he couldn’t go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, I feel the need to remind you that even though this is your Eighth year, your marks still matter.” Professor Slughorn remarked, tapping the desk in front of Harry, who was slowly falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry flinched awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize Professor. I’ve had a busy week. I promise to pay more attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please see to that Mr. Potter.” Slughorn walked off and glanced at other students' work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. The seller of the unknown potion wouldn’t tell him anything. No matter what amount of money he offered, the seller remained silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco walked away from his Hufflepuff partner and came over to Harry who was working alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Potter, that the average person actually has to pay attention in class to get decent marks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sod off Malfoy. I’ve been so focused on everything I just got distracted.” Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you also know that telling someone to ‘sod off’ is considered quite rude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re always so concerned about being rude.” Harry rolled his eyes and looked back down at his notes. He was hopeless at whatever they were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco ignored his comment and leaned next to Harry to look at his paper. Draco’s arm brushed Harry’s causing Harry to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we were just reviewing advanced healing potions right? We didn’t go over anything new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Harry’s cheeks turned redder, “I actually didn’t realize that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco let out a small laugh. For some reason whenever he was around Harry he always had this urge to laugh or smile, and sometimes the urge to hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need serious help Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you offering to help me?” Harry shot him a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second Draco’s heart stuttered. What in Merlin’s name was that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need more help than I could possibly give,” Draco retorted snappishly. He needed to stay away from Potter, being around him was starting to make him feel something. Probably Potter’s stupidity was contagious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. You’re probably not smart enough to help me. I obviously need help from the best, and that’s obviously not you,” Harry baited with a smirk. He enjoyed watching Malfoy get flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” Draco paused searching for the right thing to say. “You absolute twit. I am the best at potions and you’d be extremely lucky if I helped you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Mr. Malfoy, that’s actually quite a good idea.” Professor Slughorn stopped at the table and looked between the boys. “I would allow you both to use my classroom after hours every Tuesday if you would like. You do need the extra help if I say so myself Mr. Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had to stop himself from laughing at the offended look on Potter’s face. At the same time he had to stop himself from strangling Slughorn for actually considering his joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need his help Professor. I completely understand the subject,” Harry bluffed. He definitely had no clue about the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Mr. Potter, but please let me or someone else know if you are in need of help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Professor,” Harry nodded, relief flooding over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slughorn gave them both one last glance before walking to the front of the class and grabbing some vials filled with a liquid gold colored potion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These class are extremely advanced healing potions. I would love to say I brewed them myself but if I’m being honest, the Ministry helped procure them for this lesson. They decided it would be a gift to the Eighth years.” Slughorn paused and looked around the room. “Are there any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many questions came at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do they do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to take them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would the Ministry want us taking these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure they’re safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Class! One at a time please.” Professor Slughorn sighed. “These potions are very powerful. They heal many things and not just physical pains. They can heal anxiety and depression and many other things. You are absolutely not required to take them. The Ministry doesn’t care if you do or do not take them. They were just offering something to those who got hurt from the war. Yes they are safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class sat silent. Nobody knew what to think. Harry glanced at Malfoy to try to see what he was thinking but his face was blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bottoms up!” Shouted Seamus from the front of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed!” Cheered a Ravenclaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Absolutely not.” Draco shook his head adamantly. “I know nothing about this potion or the effects it will have on me. I don’t need healing. I refuse to drink something unnecessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is absolutely fine Mr. Malfoy. Nobody is required to drink this. Those who do though, I would like a report on how the potion makes you feel.” Slughorn started to pass out the potion to the students who wanted it. “Mr. Potter, would you like one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry froze. The golden potion glittered in the light. If the potion could truly help his mind heal, maybe it would help his nightmares and fears. Malfoy was probably just paranoid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class all watched Harry decide. Nobody had drank the potion yet and they all wanted to know what he was going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Professor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slughorn handed over the potion. It was heavier than he thought it would be. All eyes were on him as he unscrewed the top and poured the potion into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. Then everything happened. Pain exploded in his head and he felt like he had been hit by a bludger. He stomach cramped and he let out a yelp. His vision had black spots all over it and he felt nauseous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God dammit Potter! This is why we don’t take potions we don’t know anything about!” He heard Malfoy screech before he hit the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stared at the unconscious Potter and groaned. How could talking to the twit and declaring themselves friends make his emotions so crazy. It was like he was worried for the scarhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We finally traced exactly where the potions came from, I figured you deserve to know Mr. Malfoy.” McGonagall strode into the room with her robes swishing behind her, startling Draco out of his thoughts. “Despite what Professor Slughorn believed, they did not come from the Ministry. I have not the slightest clue why he would give out such potions without reason. Turns out they were sent from your father and Fenir Greyback disguised as a Ministry package.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco wanted to reply but he had no words. His father had poisoned Potter. His father could have poisoned him. His father was bad. His father was not who he had always hoped he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me,” he whispered. He didn’t know what else to say. At least they now knew what one of the potions they had bought was. If only dumb Potter would wake up. Then everything would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall gave him one last worried look before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco mentally hit himself. Why was he so worked up over Potter? It wasn’t as if they were anything more than very loose friends. Plus, Potter had escaped the verge of death multiple times. This wouldn’t be any different. It couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If your face continues to be that pinched up, you’re going to get wrinkles,” Harry whispered, his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” relief flooded Draco’s voice. “And how do you know my face is pinched, you haven’t even opened your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to see you to know you’re worried. I can practically hear it from here.” Harry's voice sounded pained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried,” Draco defended, “at the very least I’m worried for myself. If word got out my father killed you then I’d be dead. Don’t flatter yourself into thinking I’m worried for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words stung Harry but he didn’t have much energy to care. Everything hurt. He tried to open his eyes up just a crack but the lights were blinding. His head was pounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” It hurt to talk. Everything hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second there was no sound and he wondered if Malfoy had walked away. He tried to open his eyes again but then Malfoy started to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My wonderful father tried to kill you. Or me. I don’t know who he was trying to kill. I just know he was responsible.” Draco’s voice was strained. Harry could hear the anger in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Harry tried to find something articulate to say but words were eluding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is anything wrong with me?” Harry asked tentatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides the scar on your head, your horrid glasses, your terrible fashion taste, and your need to save everyone you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I mean no! Those things aren’t things that are wrong with me,” Harry started exasperatingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure they’re not,” Draco replied sarcastically. “But no, nothing new is wrong with you. At least not that they know of. But they don’t know what the potion was supposed to do, all they know is that it definitely wasn’t a healing potion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter said a bad word,” Draco narrated quietly. “Who knew he had such words in his vocabulary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you wanker. Everything hurts. Screw that damn potion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it a bad time to say I told you so?” Draco asked innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! It bloody well is a bad time!” Harry tried to shout but it came out quiet and raspy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then. I guess that’ll have to wait until tomorrow then.” Draco sounded disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat in silence. Harry refused to open his eyes and Draco continued to pace back and forth in front of his bed. Harry could sense the tension coming off of Draco in waves. The air felt clouded with worry and angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally you’re awake Mr. Potter. I am truly starting to get sick of seeing you in here.” Madam Pomfrey admonished as she entered the ward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Can you turn off the lights?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and the lights dimmed to near darkness. Harry’s eyes cracked open to make sure sure the lights were really gone before he fully opened them. His vision was blurry so he had to blink a couple of times before Draco and Madame Pomfrey came into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was startled immediately at how terrible Malfoy looked. There were dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were rumpled. He had never seen Malfoy in such a horrible state. He looked quite ghastly with his pale skin and dark circles. Harry had figured that Malfoy would be a little worried at the very most. He was surprised he was even here with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like shit Malfoy,” he stated tactlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the thanks I get for carrying you all the way here, and you’re heavy by the way, and staying up for 3 nights and not leaving your bedside, despite many protests?” Draco shot Madame Pomfrey a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You carried me?” Harry wasn’t sure why but he felt slightly touched by that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you expect me to do?” Draco’s face tightened up in defense. “Did you want me to let you die on the floor of potions class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Harry whispered softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took a minute to evaluate how he did feel. His eyes hurt less now that the lights were off. His head still pounded and his body ached. He tried to feel for his magic and it felt as uncontrollable as it had been before the potion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it inappropriate to say I feel like absolute shit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mr. Potter, but I will let it slip this time.” Madam Pomfrey graced him with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved her wand over him and he immediately felt better. Well maybe not better, but he didn’t feel anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter sits in his hospital bed with a confused look upon his face. He looks like an absolute mess. But if I do say so myself, he is quite lucky to be alive, of course due to myself.” Draco stated smartly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are absolutely annoying Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys this is absolutely no time to bicker. You need to rest, Mr. Potter. Your other friends wanted me to tell you that they send you their best wishes and that they’re off to find out what the potion was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second Harry was hurt that his friends had left even if it was to help him. It seemed that Draco recognized the feeling in Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to go search for the potion also Potter, but I decided you would want someone here to wake up to. And we all know my face is much prettier than Weasley’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Malfoy.” Harry’s voice was soft. “I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start crying on me Potter. I never took you for such a sap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave him a small smile before shutting his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t fall asleep on me Potter. I wasn’t done talking to you. I actually brought you something.” Draco reached for the book on the chair behind him and tossed it at Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof! Ouch. I did just drink poison Malfoy, no need to throw things at me.” Harry opened his eyes back up and looked at the book on his lap. It was the book he had taken out of the restricted section. ‘How to Harness Your Magic.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured you would want something since you’re holed up in this place.” Draco shot Harry a wink. “Though I kind of figured you already knew how to control your magic. Killing the Dark Lord and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey took that moment to walk away and leave the boys to their talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at Malfoy, hesitating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once he was killed I absorbed some of his power. I absolutely hate using it. It feels uncontrollable. And dark. I can’t control it. It’s not mine.” Harry sounded anguished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are one the bravest and dumbest one person I’ve ever known. His magic is now yours. Magic is not light nor dark. It is what you make of it. You are one of the most pure people ever known to the wizarding world. That magic is not dark. Using it will not make you evil. You just need to learn to control it. It is new and foreign but it is not evil. It is a part of you.” Draco paused. “You are good. Better than anybody deserves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know what to say. Draco had addressed everything he had feared. That this new magic was poisoning him, making him dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not that good Malfoy. Despite how the press may make me out to be I am not perfect. I got Sirius killed. I got so many killed. And I can’t control this magic. It’s stronger than anything I’ve ever felt.” Harry looked down at his hands. He could feel the magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as it pains me to say Potter, you did nothing wrong. You didn’t get anybody killed. You are not responsible for anyone's death. The only thing you are to blame for is being good. You didn’t force those people to fight. You inspired them.” Draco glared at him as if challenging him to argue with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears pricked at Harry’s eyes. He blamed the poison for his emotions. Because just for a second he felt like he could really care for Draco. Which was absolutely stupid because they’d never be that close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just a kid,” he whispered. “I had no clue what I was doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend you cluelessly survived a war and killed the Dark Lord. It wasn’t an accident. You were brave and you did it. You are a survivor. Gryffindor is lucky to be able to say you’re one of theirs.” For a quick second Draco felt a pang in his chest. He always wondered if he made Slytherin proud. If he made anybody proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish we had become friends a long time ago,” Harry admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the pain potions talking Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not. I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being around Potter was horrible, Draco decided. The longer he was around him the more his chest hurt and the stronger he had the urge to hug him. It was horrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would have made a terrible friend.” Draco smirked. “You would have been a terrible accomplice for pranks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you implying? Are you saying I can’t pull off a prank?” Harry’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying. Name one devious thing you’ve done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sat there a second thinking. There really wasn’t much he had done. He was always caught up in Voldemort drama. He yawned before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron and I snuck into the Slytherin common room back in our Second year. We tricked you into letting us in,” Harry said smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sputtered for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you did not. I would absolutely remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We used polyjuice and snuck in as Crabbe and Goyle. We thought you were up to something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought I was up to something so you snuck into Slytherin?” Draco arched his right eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s cheeks felt as though they were on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seemed smart and reasonable at the time,” he defended. “Plus, you never caught us so ha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah Potter. Go to sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.” Draco gave him a small smile before sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs and wincing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watched Draco try to get comfortable on the hard chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could lay here,” he said hesitantly motioning to the bed. “Only if you want of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco froze and searched Harry’s face to see if he was joking. This had to be a joke. There was no way Potter wanted him that close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. Only if you don’t mind I guess.” Draco had never struggled articulating his thoughts gracefully but at the moment he was struggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slowly scooted to the edge of his bed and lightly patted the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco hesitantly got in and made sure they weren’t touching. He had never felt so awkward in all of his life. He felt as though he were twelve again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laid there quietly, not moving or talking. Harry then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, succumbing to the healing potions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sat there staring at the ceiling, wondering how in the hell his life had ended up with him sharing a small hospital cot with Harry Potter. It wasn’t that bad he decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Draco also fell asleep. And when Madam Pomfrey walked by, her eyes nearly fell out of her head. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. It was already strange Draco had stayed around for days waiting for Harry, but sharing a bed, that was insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally she would have woken them up and enforced the no-sharing beds rule. But there was something sweet about the way Draco held onto Harry. She couldn’t interrupt a moment between two previous enemies. But she could summon Headmistress McGonagall, there’s no way she would want to miss this. She sent her patronus off with the message that it was urgent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes McGonagall burst into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter? Is Harry alright? What’s urgent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh!” Madam Pomfrey whispered. “Look.” She pointed to the two boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall had the breath stolen from her. She never thought she’d see the day where the boys were friends, let alone sharing a bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did this happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t the slightest clue. I left so they could talk in private and I came back and they were both sound asleep. Together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” McGonagall whispered. She was really thinking of the possibilities. These two would be unstoppable as friends. She hoped they wouldn’t cause trouble together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re kind of cute together don’t you think?” Pomfrey whispered. “One light and one dark, the perfect balance for each other. Both strong willed and smart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is highly inappropriate, but you are right. But that would be the day, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy dating. I think I’d have a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I never thought I’d see the day they’d willing share a bed, or the same room together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two teachers shared an odd smile before leaving the boys to sleep. Bother blissfully unaware they were being discussed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Potions and Future Husbands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry learns what the potion really is and finds out the solution is not one he wants to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was a whirlwind to write because I had no clue where it was going. I was just typing and hoping it turned into something good :) I hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t woken up so comfortable in a long time. It took him a couple of minutes to figure out what was happening. His head was resting on top of Draco Malfoy’s chest. Harry barely remembered how they ended up in this position, but he was quite happy where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco breathed softly, a small weight on top of his chest. He had never woken up with another person in his bed, but a very small part of him felt like he could get used to this. Draco didn’t want to open his eyes. If he did that meant the moment would end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them moved or opened their eyes. They just laid there in each other's arms, happy to forget about the world for a while, to forget about the past between them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry! We think we kno-” Hermione’s screeching voice cut off as she took in the sight before her. Madam Pomfrey had told her that Harry had woken up, but she didn’t mention that Malfoy was with him, let alone in his bed with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the bloody hell! My eyes, oh my eyes!” Wailed Ron. “Why is the ferret in bed with Harry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut your friends up Potter. They’re disturbing my sleep.” Malfoy remarked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry opened his eyes and took in the sight of his friends. They both looked tired and baffled. The shocked look on their faces reminded him of how absurd the situation was. Snuggling with Malfoy. Who even was he anymore? He was supposed to hate him, and yet here he lay comfortably without a single worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Harry, but I can’t have a conversation with you when your head is on his chest.” Ron said disgustedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes, but slowly removed himself from Draco. No, Malfoy. He was Malfoy. Draco suggested something else. Something he didn’t want to acknowledge or think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco groaned but let go of Potter. He was so comfortable. Figures the Gryffindors would ruin his one perfect morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We think we know what the potion was,” Hermione started, “I believe it is some sort of life force potion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Ms. Granger. I had just come to the same conclusion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is a life force potion?” Harry was getting frustrated. His head still hurt and his magic felt erratic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no way that was a life force potion. Slughorn had many vials of it and everybody knows that that is one of the hardest potions to make, let alone mass produce. Plus everybody knows that there are many other potions to kill a person, many easier and simpler potions.” Draco sat up and looked at all the people in the room. For a second he remembered he must look terrible, but then he remembered that Potter might be dying. And shockingly that seemed more important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not exactly true Mr. Malfoy, you know your father, you know what he is capable of.” Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe it. My father is much smarter than this. He would never give him a potion that could take months to years to kill him. What would the point be?” Draco felt defensive. Defensive of his father’s honor, if he had any.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you all shut up! Please just shut up! What in the bloody hell is a life force potion?” Harry yelled. He was tired of being ignored and talked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Madam Pomfrey glanced at each other and shared a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What. Is. It.” Harry gritted his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, well its-” Hermione hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a potion that will slowly drain away your life. It will slowly make you weaker. Your body and your magic will fade away. You will fade away.” Draco started off angry but by the end his voice was soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could have been a little more sensitive about it Malfoy,” grunted Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t say anything. On the verge of death. Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’m going to die.” Harry paused and rubbed his eyes. His head still hurt. “I don’t feel like I’m about to drop dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be because you are not about to die Mr. Potter. Life force potions do not kill immediately. They can sometimes take years to kill.” Madam Pomfrey stated. Her voice sounded calm but her hands were shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So my life is on a timeline. Again.” Harry's voice was monotone. He didn’t know how to feel or what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a solution.” Hermione murmured quietly. “But it isn’t something you will like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything is better than death!” Harry shouted. He was sick of being treated like he was breakable, like he couldn’t handle what they were telling them. He wished they would all go away and he could just go back to sleep with Malfoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would have to tie your magical core to somebody else's. Somebody who’s magic is compatible with yours. This would make you share your magic. But this can be risky.” Madam Pomfrey said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I either die, or I become dependent on somebody else? Why me?” Shouted Harry. “Why is it always me?” Harry looked at Malfoy who was looking at the ground. “Fuck your father Malfoy. Fuck everybody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I wanted this to happen?” Draco’s voice was strong, but anybody could see the hurt written on his face. “I didn’t poison you! I don’t want you to die! I finally actually like you Potter, turns out you’re not that bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was about to yell some more when Malfoy grabbed his hand. That shut him up quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not blame everyone for what happened. None of us caused this, none of us forced you to drink that potion. I am sorry for whatever part my father played in this, but I am not my father.” Draco stared into Harry’s eyes, forgetting about everyone in the room for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled his hand away from Malfoy’s angrily. He had no right to tell him who to blame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who can I tie my magic to? And what are the risks? I refuse to sentence somebody else to death.” Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey, searching for answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would tie your magic to whoever is the most compatible. We will test your magical compatibility by dual casting. And yes there is a small risk of poisoning whoever we tie you to, but it is a small risk. There are bigger issues than that though. Whoever you choose, you will be tied to them forever. You would have to live in the same city, and always be near each other. When one dies, so does the other.” Madam Pomfrey explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So my options are to slowly die or to ruin somebody's life. Just great.” Harry slammed his head against his pillow and winced when he felt the pain shoot to his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do it,” Hermione volunteered. “You’re one of my best friends, I refuse to let you die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Hermione, I should do it. We both want to be Aurors anyway, we will be close no matter what,” said Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither of you are doing it,” Harry said firmly, “I will not ruin your guys’s life. I know what it was like to be connected to Voldemort, I won’t force anybody to be connected to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being such a selfless dumbass Potter. Dying just so you aren’t connected to someone is really stupid.” Draco said fiercely. He didn’t come this far being Potter’s friend to just let him die now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a dumbass. But I can’t do this. I would rather die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Hermione started but the words died in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco interrupted her anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do it. It was my father. Plus, I owe you a life debt.” Draco paused and looked at everyone. “I refuse to let you die. I-I can’t let you die.” Draco wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. He had never felt so awkward in his life. He decided to lay his hands on Potter’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just feel guilty Malfoy. Think this through. You will spend your entire life tied to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco remained silent for about 15 seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ve thought about it. I’d like to save your stupid life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t do it anyway Malfoy,” Ron said meanly, “there is no way your magic is compatible. Yours is way too dark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron, magic itself isn’t dark. It is all about how you use it.” Hermione explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shut his head and tried to imagine this way all just a bad dream. Just another horrible nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is only one way to know who is the best fit.” Madam Pomfrey walked away and came back with Harry’s wand. She gave it to him and told him to sit up. “I want you each to take a turn casting lumos with Mr. Potters. Whoevers works the best is the best fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me first,” Ron volunteered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, stand next to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron moved until he was next to the hospital bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the count of three. One, two, three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lumos!” Shouted Harry and Ron simutainlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light shot out of their wands to combine to a weak light, it flickered before fading away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then. I don’t believe your magic is going to be compatible enough. If we tied somebody to someone incompatible then it may drain both of your magical cores.” Madam Pomfrey explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn,” Hermione volunteered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took Ron’s place next to Harry and raised her wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One, two, three.” Madam Pomfrey counted down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lumos!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light was much brighter and didn’t flicker at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better,” Madam Pomfrey smiled. “Your magical cores are much more compatible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to try.” Draco said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not ruining your life Malfoy. There is no point in trying. I refuse to bond to you.” Harry said stubbornly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I refuse to let you die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him try Mr. Potter, there’s no harm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Harry said, too tired to argue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One, two, three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lumos!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light that shot out of their wands was so bright everybody had to shield their eyes. It was like a miniature sun. It shined until the boys set down their wands and it slowly faded away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall walked into the room and clapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done boys, a perfect match.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could the ferret be his perfect match? They hate each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep up Weasley.” Draco threaded his fingers with Harry’s and raised their hands to show Ron. “As you can see, we are besties. And we are about to be bonded for life.” He shot Ron a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly Harry didn’t pull away. He just stared at Draco’s face, looking for a sign of insincerity or something. But he couldn’t find anything. Draco genuinely wanted to help him. To save him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron looked like he was about to throw up and Hermione just stood there silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not a choice either of you should take lightly. This is permanent and can’t be undone. This kind of bonding is a lot like the spells used for marriage bonds.” Madam Pomfrey explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco let out a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter’s going to be my husband.” He said gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See!” Shouted Ron, “how do you know this isn’t a ploy to get Harry killed. Maybe he knows where his father is! Maybe he knew that the potion really was! He was the only one who refused to drink it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I knew, why in the hell would I agree to tie my life to Potter’s,” Draco drawled. “If this stupid idiot went and got himself killed, I would also die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will be stuck together, Malfoy. You can’t tell me you want to be stuck with me forever, you have hated me for years.” Harry whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been stuck in a closet together and came out unscathed. I’m sure we could survive a life together. Knowing you it won’t be a long life either.” Draco shot a small smile at Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do realize half an hour in a closet is extremely different from a lifetime together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t watch this,” Ron huffed before he stormed off from the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione just stood there silently, looking torn between staying and following Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly does the bond include?” Draco asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of your magic will be combined. Your souls will become one. You should be able to feel what the other feels. There is also a chance that you could hear each other’s thoughts. Like I said previously, when one dies so does the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The answer is no,” Harry said adamantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The answer is yes,” Draco argued back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco took a deep breath in and pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are going to do this. You deserve to have a life. You will not be the selfless martyr this time. We all know I am the much more reasonable one, therefore I am deciding that we are doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re deciding? If history shows Malfoy, you suck at making decisions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lash out all you want Potter, I’m not changing my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you are doing this,” Hermione interrupted before their argument could escalate any further. “If Malfoy wants to do this, then you should. I want you to live. I want you to be at my wedding.” Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “I want you to be Uncle Harry to my kids. I can not see you die when there is a solution. Please don’t throw away your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I did this, I would be throwing away Draco’s life, and I can’t have that on my conscience.” Harry turned towards Draco. “You may agree to this now but what about in five years when you want to do something but you can’t cause you are tied to me? What about when you realize you hate me but you’re stuck with me? I don’t want you to sacrifice your life for mine. You will grow to resent me, and I don’t want you to resent me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not Potter, I’ve never resented you in my life. You actually brought a spark to my life that nobody else ever has. My life would be quite boring without you.” Draco shot him a smirk. “Really keeping you alive is for selfish reasons. If you die I’ll have no one to annoy and torture.” Draco paused and pretended to think. “Actually, you know what, if you want to let yourself die, go for it. If you die I get that wonderful cloak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Harry turned away from everyone and shut his eyes. “Now go away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine? You’ll do it?” Draco questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Now will everyone leave. I want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave him one last look before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving,” Draco said stubbornly, “maybe your friends listen when you order them around but I’m staying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Stay, just shut up will you.” Harry’s voice was hoarse. Tears pricked at his eyes. His life would never be his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, we will be back to discuss this further tomorrow.” Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall left the room leaving the boys alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be like it was with You-Know-Who. The bond will make you stronger. And I meant what I said,” Draco paused and forced Harry to look him in the eyes. “I stupidly care about you scarhead. My life would be rather boring without you in it. And there is nothing I hate more than being bored. Well except looking bad, and your horrendous fashion sense. You can’t die on me, not when I could still have a life time to torture you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears finally fell from Harry’s eyes. They started slow and then they started to speed up until he was gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sat there for a second awkwardly before he wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be okay. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” Harry quietly admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here with you the whole way through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hated me a week ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never hated you. I wanted to hate you. If I had hated you my life would have been so much easier. But I could never hate you. You are so good and you bring out a side of me I actually like. You challenge me as much as you infuriate me. If I hated you I would have turned you over to Aunt Bella. Or I would have let Crabbe and Goyle kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a burden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Salazar, you are annoying. You are not a burden, will you please get that through your tiny little head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was sick of listening to this nonsense. So he did the only thing he could think of to shut him up, he kissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s lips were softer than he thought they’d be, not that he had thought about it before. Harry let out a little gasp before slowly kissing him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s brain wasn’t working. It wasn’t working at all. His lips were touching Draco Malfoy’s. They were more than touching, they were moving together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed for another second before Harry moved away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the hell was that Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But it worked, you shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry touched his fingers to his lips. They tingled. Kissing Ginny had never felt like that. It had never felt like a battle, like he was fighting for dominance. It had never felt that exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gay Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t look like you were complaining, though I guess my kissing skills are pretty good.” Draco just smirked. “You are aware Potter you can like boys and girls right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not an idiot Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could have fooled me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco took that moment to start narrating. He knew the best way to distract Potter was to annoy him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter looks confused after being swept off his feet by the wonderful and dashing Draco Malfoy. That obviously must have been the best kiss of his life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part was that Harry couldn’t exactly argue against that. The one kiss with Cho had been terrible and kisses with Ginny had never felt passionate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You suck Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I love you too Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sure that is not what I said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you meant. Now go to sleep, you still need to recover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pulled the covers over them and laid down. He felt exhausted. Arguing with Potter was exhausting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let himself be pulled into a sleeping position. Malfoy wrapped an arm around his torso and half hugged him. Harry didn’t know what was happening. He couldn’t sleep, not when so much had occurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy had kissed him and Harry’s brain did not know what to do with that information. And the kiss had felt good. And Malfoy oddly seemed attractive. The potion must have given him brain damage. That had to be it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Harry was intensely thinking, he didn’t realize that he had also wrapped an arm around Malfoy, they were face to face and Malfoy’s eyes were shut and he was breathing softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Malfoy was sleeping he looked peaceful, Harry thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel you staring at me. Go to sleep.” Draco murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s cheeks turned bright red before he shut his eyes. He felt safe in Draco’s arms and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Potter.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I’d love hear feedback! Do you guys prefer a slow burn or more smut or anything else? Let me know &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. To Bond or Not To Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco finally start to figure out what they want.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has been leaving sweet comments and kudos. I appreciate everybody who’s been reading. I hope you like this :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took Harry about 10 seconds to remember where he was and what had happened. It took him another 30 seconds to forget about it and get distracted by Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked much more peaceful in his sleep, almost younger looking. His hair was a wreck and this brought a small smile to Harry’s face. Draco would have a fit if he saw his hair. Everything about Draco looked soft, not like the boy who had been hardened by the war. His lips looked soft, kissable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell,” Harry muttered to himself, “I’ve gone mental.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter finally admits the truth to himself. It appears miracles do happen,” groaned Draco, waking up and looking at Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, I prefer you asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you just prefer me in bed. With you.” Draco winked and Harry’s eyes almost fell out of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! That isn’t what I meant!” Harry’s voice was full of panic. Panic that Draco might be right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say Potter, we all know what you’re really thinking.” Draco smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking that your hair is a great new look. I’m sure it will be the newest fashion trend.” Harry decided that if Draco was going to fluster him then he could do it right back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s hands flew to his hair and felt how out of place it was. He attempted to fix it without a mirror but he only made it worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is all your fault Potter. Being around you has already made me more like you. My hair is a mess. It probably looks just like your bird nest of a hairstyle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Harry,” blurted out Harry. He wasn’t sure why the distinction between Potter and Harry seemed so important but it was. Potter felt like something cold and indifferent. Something they called each other when they hated each. Not when they were friends, or whatever they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know your first name, it’s a name I’ve heard since I was a child. Is there a reason you’re telling me your name?” Draco knew exactly what Harry had meant. He raised an eyebrow and shot him a shit eating grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Harry. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was acting cool and calm on the outside but on the inside he was about to burst from excitement or something. He had always wanted to be on a first name basis with Harry, but after they had met that had seemed nearly impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you call me Sir. Malfoy, The Most Attractive Wizard in the World.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry paused for a minute before he burst out laughing. The look of offense on Draco’s face only made him laugh harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Draco was joining in and they just sat there laughing at each other and the ridiculousness of everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m happy to see you both in such high spirits.” Madam Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere and the boys’ laughter died down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just laughing at how terrible Draco’s hair looks.” Harry responded quickly only to burst into laughter again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! We were not. We were laughing at how Potter believes I didn’t know his name is Harry.” Draco retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not what I meant! I only meant you can call me Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then call me Draco. I know your small brain might struggle with the pronunciation but I’m sure you will get it eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pretended to be offended but it only resulted in them both laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As endearing as this is, I must ask you some questions, Mr. Potter. I need you to answer as honestly as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took a second to recover from laughing and then he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel? Please give as much detail as you can.” Madam Promfrey waved her wand and a quill and piece of parchment appeared. The quill perched above the paper, poised to start recording whatever Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until that moment that Harry realized he actually felt quite good. His head didn’t hurt anymore. He also realized that he was still holding onto Draco’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My head feels much better. I feel much more awake too. I actually feel great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My kiss must have been healing,” Draco said before covering his mouth with his hand that wasn’t holding Harry’s. He did not mean to say that. He was right, being around Harry was making him stupider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heart stared at him in disbelief and Madam Pomfrey kept a straight face but a small smile peeked through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t supposed to be said out loud.” Draco muttered looking away from them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What wasn’t supposed to be said out loud Draco? That your kiss was the thing that healed me? I’m sure that is exactly what healed me.” Harry had to pinch himself to keep a straight face. Torturing Draco would always be his favorite thing, even if it caused him a little embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could break into an argument Madam Pomfrey interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually that could’ve contributed to you feeling better Mr. Potter. Kissing brings out positive endorphins which might have prompted your body to feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always knew I was a great kisser,” Draco stated proudly, talking without thinking. This must be what it’s like being Gryffindor he decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, it was alright,” Harry teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We also need to discuss bonding.” Madam Pomfrey said and the mood in the room instantly turned somber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to discuss. I’m not doing it.” Harry said stubbornly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you would yesterday,” Draco responded exasperatingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only said that to shut you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How Slytherin of you,” Draco felt a bit of respect for that. Maybe as Harry’s Gryffindor tendencies rubbed off on him, his Slytherin tendencies would rub off on Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will die if you don’t do this. If you refuse to bond with Mr. Malfoy we can test other people for magical compatibility.” Madam Pomfrey said sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s good mood was quickly disappearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I believe that bonding with Mr. Malfoy would be your smartest move. I believe his father thought you would bond with one of your other friends, not his son. If you bond he can’t kill you without killing his son and I doubt he’d want to do that.” Madam Pomfrey continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is extremely doubtful. My father would see this and everything I’ve already done as a betrayal to the Malfoy name. He will probably kill me himself.” Draco’s voice was bitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart hurt for him. He had always wanted a real family and that had hurt. But Draco has a real family and they never supported him and that had to hurt worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Parents sometimes are bad at showing how they feel, but I don’t believe any parent would willingly kill their child.” Madam Pomfrey said slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco just scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve obviously never met my father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sensed Draco’s mood spiraling downward and decided he needed to distract him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I bond with Draco, does that make Lucius my father-in-law? Because if so I absolutely refuse. Imagine family dinners.” Harry nudged Draco, attempting to make him laugh. Draco cracked a small smile and held on tightly to his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I don’t want to bond with you either, I’d hate to become a Potter. Oh the shame.” Draco lifted his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you finally kill him Harry?” Seamus Finnigan exclaimed as he entered the medical ward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you they weren’t up for having visitors yet Mr. Finnigan?” Madam Pomfrey said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus fidgeted but stood his ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw Ron and Hermione leave here last night. Plus Malfoy is here, and he’s technically a visitor. Harry is my friend too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled. All those years in the Gryffindor dorms and he had made some amazing friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine Mr. Finnigan, if they don’t mind and you cause no trouble you’re welcome to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus pumped his fist into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Harry? And hi Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alive.” Harry responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Finnigan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t believe what happened at the match yesterday Harry. Slytherin was winning by a ton and then Ginny swept in and somehow caught the snitch and almost fell off her broom! It was amazing! Gryffindor won by only 10 points! It was as exciting as when you were seeker!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may socialize in a bit Mr. Finnigan, but I am still discussing important things with the both of them.” Madam Pomfrey interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Seamus said dejectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now back to bonding, you both need to be willing participants. If one of you is not willing than this won’t wor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are going to be bonded? Why in the name of quidditch would you do that?” Seamus exclaimed loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey and Draco responded at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are going to be a disturbance you can leave and come back later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re in love Finnigan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi Harry, I can't believe you went and fell in love with the Ferret. No offense Malfoy.” Seamus said, completely ignoring Madam Pomfrey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in love with him,” Harry said defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed at the face Harry was making. What was wrong with him, since when did he laugh around Gryffindors. Since when did he kiss them. Draco decided he was going to make an appointment at St. Mungos to get his brain checked out once all of this was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah. Malfoy, I didn’t know you could laugh. When did you learn how to?” Seamus joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sod off Finnigan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to ask you to leave Mr. Finnigan. You can come back later.” Madam Pomfrey said gesturing towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but I will be back. Don’t kill Harry, Malfoy. Oh, and you better get better soon, you have to watch Gryffindor play Harry, it amaz-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Mr. Finnigan,” Madam Pomfrey said sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye guys,” Seamus waved goodbye and the room was left in silence again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to do it tonight if you both agree,” Madam Pomfrey said, cutting to the chase, “the longer Harry remains unbonded, the weaker he will become. I would prefer if we kept him in peak performance in the event that Lucius or Fenir attacks. Headmistress McGonagall predicts they were hoping to make Potter weak and easy to kill or that he’d bond with Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley and that they could take out two birds with one stone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay with tonight,” Draco said. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to bind himself with an idiot for the rest of his life, but it felt right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if this is a rash decision? What if there is another way that doesn’t include bonding? Just cause we’re getting along right now doesn’t mean we will continue to Malfoy, there is a lot of bad blood between us. What about your father? He might kill you for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t cared about my father in a long time Potter. It’s time I’ve accepted I’ll never impress him and that it’s time to be my own person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was rather impressed by Draco. He really had changed from the boy who listened to everything his father said to a man who did what he wanted. A rather hot man if he did say so himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree to do this tonight, but only if Draco is one hundred percent sure he wants to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I want to do this? I’m going to be famous, the Daily Prophet will love me. Imagine how great I’ll look on the front page. ‘Draco Malfoy, The Dashing Partner of Harry Potter.’ Wouldn’t that be amazing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually wanted to talk about that also. As much as I’d love to promise the papers won’t get this, we both know they will. You need to be prepared for the backlash Mr. Malfoy. The papers won’t take this nicely. They will accuse you of working with your father or forcing this onto Harry or something else of that nature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t thought of that. The more they discussed this the more he wanted to go hide alone and just put himself out of his misery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really couldn’t care less what the papers say. It wouldn’t be anything new from what they’ve been saying the last few years. I doubt my family name could get any worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let the papers trash you,” Harry said fiercely, “I won’t let them hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then it’s decided, me and a couple of Professors will be back to perform the spellwork tonight.” Madam Pomfrey said smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have one more question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mr. Potter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this bond mean? Aren’t most bonding spells marriage related?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are correct. This may be a marital bond but that does not mean you have to be technically married. But that was the original intent of the spell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do our last names have to change? I refuse to be a Malfoy.” Harry grimaced at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee thanks, well I don’t necessarily want to be a Potter either.” Draco retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey sighed loudly. No matter what these boys would never change too much. That’s probably why they got along, they challenged each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither of you will be forced to change your last name. Like I said, the bond is being used to save your life, not to marry you both. It’s your choice if you want to call yourself married but that isn’t necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin,” Harry sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco continued to argue back and forth and Madam Pomfrey left, heading for McGonagall's office. Once she got there she found McGonagall in her animagus form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall transformed and turned towards Madam Pomfrey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Poppy? Have the boys decided?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they’re going to do the bond, but that isn’t the most important thing that’s happened. They kissed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my. Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Malfoy accidentally admitted it when he was teasing Mr. Potter. Claimed his kiss was healing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall burst out laughing. Madam Pomfrey joined her and soon they were laughing so hard they were close to tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I would see the day they’d be friends, let alone possibly more than that. Dumbledore always thought they’d be great together, always called them the same.” McGonagall said, wiping away the tears in the corners of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Malfoy seems rather keen to be bonded which is quite interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that he feels he owes Harry for saving his life. And when it truly matters those two have always been there for each other, even during the war. Especially during the war”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened between them during the war?” Madam Pomfrey asked curiously. She only knew the major details that everyone knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know everything, but Harry has told me some interesting things. I know Mr. Malfoy saved him from Bellatrix and Voldemort. He also gave him the wand to defeat Voldemort. Harry saved him from the fire and from Azkaban. I’m sure more things have happened too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's interesting. They’ve always magnetized around each other haven’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they have.” McGonagall stopped to think. “How do you think it will take before they figure out they like each other and date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they’re about to be married by a spell. I’d give two months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet you 15 galleons they’ll date before one month.” McGonagall’s eyes twinkled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they discussed the terms of their bet, Harry and Draco were doing what they do best, arguing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had started out by figuring out what they’d do once they were bonded. They both knew that they would have to keep close proximity for the first few months and they were trying to figure out how to continue their life together. This quickly spiraled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slytherin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gryffindor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not hang around a bunch of self sacrificing idiots!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I refuse to hang around a bunch of selfish pricks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slytherins are not selfish! We look out for each other! We just think and plan and know exactly what we want and how to get it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Gryffindors aren’t idiots! We do what we think is best! Yes sometimes that’s dangerous but I would rather put myself in danger than be a coward and know I could have done something to help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you implying I’m a coward?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a coward! I just calculate what I do and I decide what things are worth risking my life and which things aren’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not an idiot,” Harry grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe bonding to you is a stupid idea.” Harry was starting to regret agreeing to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not get to back out now. If you die because you won’t agree to this somehow everyone will blame me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you even really thought about the consequences of doing this? If your father kills me, you also die. If we somehow survive, you are stuck with me until we do die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing better to do, life would be dull without you to torture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a horrible reason to bond with someone,” Harry argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let someone save you for once okay! I can’t change my past accidents but I can change this. Let me decide what I want to do. I’m finally doing what I want and I want to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was stunned to silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, I guess we are doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I refuse to become a Malfoy. Harry Malfoy sounds horrible.” Harry shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say darling, future husband of mine.” Draco paused to think. “Oh shit, I need to get you a ring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realize we aren’t really getting married right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realize that in the Wizarding World these spells mean marriage? You won’t be getting married after this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt his heart stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean I can’t date or marry once I’m bonded? Nobody mentioned that! How come my life is never my own? How come I’m never given a choice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh calm down. No offense but you’ve never seen that interested in dating anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to have the option!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do have an option, me or death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee Malfoy, what amazing options I’ve been given.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco felt a stab of hurt for a second. Was it that terrible of a thought to be attached to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you Potter! You know what, you can just slowly die for all I care. Have fun losing your magic and deteriorating until all that’s left is a shell of the person you used to be. Merlin, why did I kiss you. You are just a judgmental, hypocritical arsehole!” Draco felt his throat swelling up, tears threatening to fall. He hasn’t felt this hurt in a long time. He hasn’t given anybody the power to hurt him in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco jumped up from the bed, resisting the strong urge to punch Harry. He stalked out of the room and slammed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well shit,” Harry said to himself. His head was hurting again. This was going to be an extremely long day, he decided.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Deja Vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco find themselves in the boys bathroom once again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I absolutely loved writing this chapter. Let me know what you guys think! I am really appreciating all of the kudos and the sweet and funny comments, thank you guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry remained alone in peace and quiet for maybe 3 minutes. Then Ron and Hermione burst in.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry! We just saw Malfoy storm off, what happened?” Hermione asked. Ron looked quite pleased that Malfoy was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“We had a fight,” Harry muttered, looking down at his hands. “I didn’t realize if we bonded, I wouldn’t get to have a life after.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked conflicted. She didn’t know if she should comfort him or use tough love. She went with the latter.</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize Harry if you don’t bond, you won’t have a life anyway. Isn’t a life with Malfoy better than no life at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather die if I were you mate,” Ron muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair,” Harry whined like a child, “I’ve never gotten a choice. Now I’m either stuck in a coffin or stuck with Malfoy. Who by the way, seems like he hates me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy doesn’t hate you. He spent days here, not sleeping. He wouldn’t leave or eat. He just sat in these awful chairs and stayed by your side. He even lectured us for leaving,” Hermione said guiltily. “That’s not something someone who hated you would do. You both are just strong willed and stubborn, plus there’s a lot of nasty history there. It will take time to get over some of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“She's right you know,” Ron reluctantly chimed in, “she’s always right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if he didn’t hate me he does now. I may have made it sound like being bonded to him was as bad as dying.” Harry said, realizing how hurtful his words really were.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry! Why would you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t he? That blond git has been horrible to us for years. I think I’d choose death,” said Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt gnawed at Harry. He really needed to learn to think before he spoke. But Draco made it sound as if it was no big deal that neither of them could ever date or get married after this.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Harry said, interrupting Ron and Hermione’s argument, “why isn’t Malfoy more concerned about this too? Doesn’t his family want him to marry some nice pure blood and have pale blond babies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross Harry, please don’t make me imagine Malfoy babies!” Ron wailed.</p><p> </p><p>“He is defying everything he’s been raised for Harry, to save you. I don’t know exactly what he wants, or wanted, but I do believe he wants to help you.” Hermione said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve gone and botched this up haven’t I? I just wanted a normal year.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron decided he was tired of all the drama. He wished they could go back to- well he didn’t know. There had always been something going on in their lives. He just wished they could be three friends, living very simple and basic lives.</p><p> </p><p>“Here Harry, I brought you something,” Ron held out something that Harry hadn’t noticed he was carrying.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed the sweater from Ron and hugged it to his chest. It was the first sweater Mrs. Weasley had ever sewn him and it was one of his favorite things he owned. Ironically it was emerald green which made him think of Slytherin which then made him think of Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Ron. You have no idea how much this sweater means to me.” Harry didn’t think anybody really realized how much the sweater meant. It was his first ever real Christmas present and it showed that Ron had cared enough to get his mum to make him one too. Harry slipped the sweater over his head and smiled. It was a little small since he had grown since he was a First year but he still loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Ron blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a sweater mate, no big deal. I just figured you would want something comforting after everything that has happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry whispered again, tears threatening to spill for the thousandth time in the last few days. “I have no clue what I would do without you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“We know,” Hermione said matter of factly, “that’s why we are here. You need to go find Draco and apologize. We will cover for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Ron said suddenly as if remembering there was a reason they were there. “I also brought this.” He pulled out Harry’s invisibility cloak. “I figured it would be a lot easier to sneak out if no one could see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are brilliant!” Harry grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders. He stood up for the first time since he drank the potion and the room swayed for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful and don’t move fast. You should be alright as long as you are quick.” Hermione advised.</p><p> </p><p>This made Harry smile. He remembered back when Hermione never would have encouraged breaking school rules or going against what professors would say.</p><p> </p><p>“I will make this up to you,” he shouted as he pulled the hood over his head.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made it all the way outside of the hospital ward until he realized he had absolutely no idea where Draco would be. He could be down by the lake where it was peaceful, or possibly the quidditch pitch. He could also be back in Eighth year dorms or the Slytherin house. But no, none of that felt right. Draco would go somewhere private. Somewhere Harry had found him before when he was upset: the boys bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Harry raced through the corridors as fast as he could. He flew up the stairs until he reached the entrance to the bathroom. Harry glanced around to ensure nobody was around before he opened the door and closed it softly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned at the sound of the door opening. Nobody was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s there,” Draco called out. His voice was odd sounding due to the lump that was still in his throat. He just wanted to stay in this bathroom, all alone, and never come out. Nobody really cared for him out there anyway. They’d probably prefer it if he just disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Harry slowly crept into the room, not wanting to startle him. He was about to take off the cloak when Draco called to see if anyone was there, and Harry saw his face. Draco’s normally flawless pale face was red and splotchy. His eyes looked tired and swollen from rubbing at them.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rubbed at his face again as another tear fell. Fucking Potter. This was all his fault.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is there,” he called again, raising his wand.</p><p> </p><p>Harry waited a second before throwing the cloak off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only me.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a soft gasp and moved back.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away Potter. You are the last person I want to see.” Draco lowered his wand but kept it in his grasp. If the last time they were both in this bathroom was any indication, he should definitely keep it available.</p><p> </p><p>Harry noticed that Draco didn’t set the wand down.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t come here to fight Draco. Put the wand away, I don’t even know where mine is. I came to apologize.” Harry waited for Draco to say something before he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Well go on,” Draco said as snarkily as he could, which really wasn’t much.</p><p> </p><p>“I..” Harry hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. Let's hear this wonderful apology from the Savior.” Draco wanted to push him, make him lose control. Draco felt most comfortable when they were fighting. It was a well known territory between them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry clenched his fists before he reminded himself he wasn’t there to fight.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry. I was an arse to insinuate that dying was equally as bad as being with you the rest of my life. I wasn’t upset about you as much as I was at not having a choice. I just want to be able to choose how my life goes.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds a lot like an excuse Potter, not an apology.” Draco could feel old feelings of animosity stirring between them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled at his hair in frustration. Everything was always so challenging with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“I screwed up okay? I know I fucked up! I am sorry! I am not trying to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You act as though I am repulsive. Before everything that happened with the war I had many people lining up to marry me.” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my problem with you. You are treating this as though it is just a business transaction. Maybe you view marriage as something to bring you further up in the world, but I view it as something sacred that should be done for love.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is so bad about marriage being about something other than love? What is even so great about love? All love does is hurt you and break you.” Draco whispered the last bit. His whole life any time he had loved something it had always ended in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents loved each other. My mom's love is the only reason I am alive. Love does hurt but it also has the power to heal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m not interested in any of that.” Draco stared at his hands. “I just want to be happy. I don’t need love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone needs love once in a while,” Harry stopped to reflect. He remembered a time when he thought it would be better to push everyone away in order to protect them. “Love is what gets you through the darkest times. Knowing someone else is there for you, loving you, changes everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco wanted to run but Harry was blocking the only door. He didn’t want to have this conversation, especially with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just go away Potter. You are the last person I want to discuss love with. My father was the least loving person I knew. I grew up in a home where I learned to be proper rather than have fun. Instead of being proud of anything I did, my father would tell me everything that he could have done better. So I am so sorry if my opinion on love isn’t the same as the Boy Who Lived.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt an uncontrollable urge to hug him. To hold Draco until he realized that real feelings were a good thing. But he also didn’t want to be punched so he kept his arms at his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father never should have treated you that way. Not that it matters, but just so you know, I always thought you did amazing. It used to piss me off that you were always good at things.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were pissed that I was good at everything? How about you? A muggle raised kid who was naturally talented at everything. You have no idea how much my father lectured me on how I should be better than you at quidditch or anything else. Especially when Granger bested me on our marks; that really used to make him mad. Being beat by a muggle born. “</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t the way Harry had wanted the conversation to go. He had wanted to comfort Draco and make him feel better, not make him think of the past. Punching be damned, Harry decided to hug him. He wrapped his arms around Draco and felt him stiffen.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hugging you. Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hilarious. Let go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Make me.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco struggled in Harry’s grasp but didn’t get loose. Despite being rather short, Harry was strong and when he was determined nothing would escape him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry forced Draco to look him in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I messed up. I am so sorry for the things I said. Ask anyone, I have never been that good with my words. I don’t think being bonded with you for the rest of my life would be bad, it just shocked me. If you’ll still have me, it would be my honor to be stuck with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco couldn’t help the smirk. It just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter, begging for my forgiveness. How nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean.. I wouldn’t exactly say I was begging. More like kindly hoping that you would forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco was struggling to hold onto his anger but being around Harry made it so hard.</p><p> </p><p>“To forgive or not to forgive?” Draco pretended to think about it. Harry’s face fell at the idea of him not forgiving him, and it hurt Draco to see him so sad. Since when did he care what Harry thought? Emotions suck he decided. “I guess I can forgive you.” Harry’s face lit up. “But you better be nice to me. Or else I will make the rest of your life miserable. And I am sure we will be together for a very long time. Unless you get us killed of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry froze. Even though Draco was being snarky Harry could see the vulnerability in his eyes. It wasn’t the Malfoy way to forgive and Harry knew that had to be uncomfortable for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Come on Potter, say something.” Draco demanded, his cheeks starting to turn redder from the lack of response.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched Draco flush. He really was gorgeous, especially when he was all riled up like this. Harry leaned in slowly and gently brushed his lips against Draco’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Draco whispered, “this is nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and kiss me,” Harry responded before pressing his lips against Draco’s harder.</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt a weird emotion building up inside him, joy. He hadn’t felt this way in so long. He moved his lips against Harry’s, who let out a quiet gasp, and flipped them around so Harry was the one shoved up against the sinks. Draco ran his hand through Harry’s messy hair and let out a small moan as Harry started to kiss his neck. They continued until Draco moved away before they could get carried away.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy Merlin Potter. We have got to fight more. Why didn’t we do this when we used to fight? School might have been much more pleasant.” Draco said, his voice all breathy sounding.</p><p> </p><p>“I completely agree. We have to do that more.”</p><p> </p><p>They both stood there, just breathing until they remembered why they were there in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, have you decided what you want to do?” Draco asked quietly. He didn’t want to ruin the moment but he also knew that he had to get Harry back to the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to do this. We can do this. Especially if it includes more kissing like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course that’s all you want me for Potter. My kissing skills are pretty amazing though, so I guess I won’t take offense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Harry smiled. For just a second everything in the world felt right.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and by the way, what in hell are you wearing and why is it Slytherin colors? If it wasn’t so horrendous looking people would think that I gave it to you and that would really damage my bad guy reputation I have going.” Draco looked at him up and down, his eyes remaining on the Weasley sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“This was the first Christmas gift I had ever received. The Weasleys gave it to me when I was a first year and Ron and I stayed at Hogwarts. I remember you were particularly annoying about the fact I didn’t have a home to go to. I think Mrs. Weasley made it green because of my eyes. It is one of my most loved gifts, even if it is a touch small.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco winced at the reminder of what a git he had been.</p><p> </p><p>“I really was an arse back then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still are,” Harry said cheekily, “but at least now you’re an arse with great kissing skills.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I am going to tell the Prophet that you are the one using me, not the other way around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well as long as I get the benefits I’m okay with that.” Harry smiled and gave Draco a small kiss. He wasn’t sure what the hell they were doing but for the moment he was content.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure Potter. Benefits have to be earned.” Draco said jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want,” Harry promised, a twinkle in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What I want is for us to get under that cloak and sneak back to the infirmary before Madam Pomfrey comes looking for us and murders us herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, after you,” Harry said holding up the cloak.</p><p> </p><p>Draco slipped under the cloak and Harry huddled next to him. He took one last look around the abandoned bathroom. So much had happened here. Except this time he was leaving with Potter and not against him. It was weird how things change.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Harry whispered, leading the way out and back the way he came.</p><p> </p><p>They walked slowly, not really in a rush. They had to shove together really close to avoid touching passing students. Finally after many corridors and many stairs they reached the hospital wing.</p><p> </p><p>“We can do this,” Draco whispered.</p><p> </p><p>They shoved open the door and threw off the cloak. Madam Pomfrey was on them immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter! What do you both think you were doing leaving? Oh that’s right, you weren’t thinking. Do you realize how reckless that was to leave Mr. Potter? What if your magic had become unstable or what if you had passed out under that cloak of yours? Nobody would have found you for hours!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well technically the map could have found me,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not interrupt me! I don’t care if the map could have found you. That was extremely reckless. And you Mr. Malfoy!” She shouted turning to Draco, “you should have known better than to leave. You should have known that this reckless idiot would follow you with no concern for his own safety!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not an idiot,” Harry defended.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what would you like me to call all the idiotic things you’ve done in the eight years you’ve been at this school? Did you know that you’ve broken the school record for most visits by 23 accidents more than 84? That is a total of 107! Who gets hurt 107 times? That is right, someone who doesn’t think their actions through.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe they both understand Poppy,” McGonagall interrupted, “and I am sure they will never leave against medical advice again.” She stared them both down until they frantically nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“We tried to stop Harry from leaving,” Ron chimed in, sending Harry a guilty smile and a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Weasley, I have been your house head for many years. I am not dumb. Don’t think that I don’t know you and Ms. Granger brought him that cloak.” McGonagall sent Ron a disapproving look that had Ron ducking down and turning a bright shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn I thought that would work,” Ron muttered. Hermione hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get back into bed Mr. Potter, before I decide to tie you to it.” Madam Pomfrey said.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinky,” Draco whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Harry kicked him before walking back to his bed and sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve decided that Draco and I are going to bond.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve decided to grant Potter the privilege of my presence for the rest of his life. He needs somebody with a good brain to look out for him. Nobody else seems up to the task, so I guess it’s up to me.” Draco said dramatically as though the idea of being attached to Harry was tiring.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, if you both agree, for whatever reasons you have,” Madam Pomfrey sent Draco a look, “then I suppose we can continue on with the bonding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a minute,” Draco paused and closed his eyes. “Okay I’m ready. I just wanted to remember what it feels like to be me, not bonded.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, I’m marrying a complete drama queen.” Harry rolled his eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep rolling your eyes Potter, hopefully you’ll find a brain back there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Madam Pomfrey, what happens if I murder him while we are bonded?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I suppose you would pretty much be killing yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“So if I want to kill him I should do it now?”</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I would prefer it if you refrained yourself Mr. Potter. If you would like to kill him, please do it one your own time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Harry said petulantly, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“We have prepared the ritual, if you would like to do it now.” Madam Pomfrey said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco looked at each other. Draco nodded and Harry shot him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready,” they said at the same time. They turned to each other and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey walked away and brought back two vials. She handed one to each boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Please add one drop of your blood into the vial, then hand your vial to the other.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco both used their magic to prick their fingers. They squeezed a drop of blood into their vials. Harry winced and Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“After everything you’ve been through Potter, I would have thought you’d be stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give your vials to each other and drink.” Madam Pomfrey said before they could start arguing again.</p><p> </p><p>“Gross,” Harry joked, “I have to drink pureblood blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just swallow it,” Hermione said. She had been restless and wanted to do something, to say something to help. Not that there was much she could do.</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed and Hermione slugged him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tipped the vial back into his mouth a second after Draco did.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, that’s the first part of the bonding. Now the second part.” Madam Pomfrey looked to McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>Then at the same time they started chanting.</p><p> </p><p>“Erant enim quasi vinculum pueris. Facies suas agunt. Vinculum eos. Ducere eos. Fac eas unum.”</p><p> </p><p>Gold strands circled around them. They danced between Harry and Draco until they were so thick they couldn’t even see each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco?” Harry called out in panic. He felt as though his whole body was strumming with magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry?” Draco called back.</p><p> </p><p>“What's happening to them?” Hermione shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“Now we have to do is wait Ms. Granger. Their souls are intertwining and their magic is becoming one.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry fell first, and then Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry before he hit the ground. McGonagall waved her wand and levitated Draco onto a bed. They placed them next to each other. Now all there was left to do was to wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am really curious, are you guys more Team Draco or Team Harry? Let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Drunk on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco wake up and find themselves with lingering effects of some potions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry this chapter isn’t extremely long but I absolutely loved writing it. I have loved all your guys’s comments also. If you have the time I’d love it if you read the notes at the bottom and answer, thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Draco noticed was the buzzing. It wasn’t an actual sound, more of a feeling. It was like his whole body was vibrating. He could feel his magic thrumming inside him. But it wasn’t just his magic, no, it was too intense to be just his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco blindly reached his hand out until he felt something warm. He wrapped his hand around the warm thing and the buzzing stopped. He let out a soft sigh. What had happened to him and why did he feel so weird?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy?” Hermione called out quietly as she saw his hand move and wrap around Harry’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin, why were people shouting his name, Draco thought. Did they not realize his head hurt?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco, honey, wake up,” Narcissa Malfoy said softly. She had found out about the bonding from a letter from Headmistress McGonagall and ventured out of Malfoy Manor for the first time since the war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sounded a lot like his mother. What was his mother doing here? Where was here? Draco had many thoughts swirling around his head but all he could truly think about was going back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Malfoy, are you awake?” Madam Pomfrey asked. As she scanned Draco’s vitals she could see a raise in magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why wouldn’t these people leave him alone? He just wanted to sleep and hold onto whatever warm thing he was touching. Whatever it was, it smelt nice. Like the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up Draco,” Narcissa said again softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t people understand that he wanted to sleep? Draco blindly sat up and waved his arm that wasn’t holding the warm thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silencio,” he muttered, without looking at who he was casting at. He fell back into the bed and hugged onto the warm thing. Whatever it was he wanted to keep it forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa just happened to be the one directly in front of Draco and her lips moved furiously, but no sound came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped and cast the counter spell immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I guess we can officially say he definitely gained some of Mr. Potter’s magical powers. I don’t believe we’ve ever seen him do wandless magic so effortlessly,” McGonagall remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’d prefer if he didn’t keep doing that,” Narcissa said annoyed. For the life of her she couldn’t figure out how all this had happened. All she knew was that it was Lucius’s fault and that she was tired. She had been waiting at this damned school for 2 days and she wanted answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could hear voices, very loud and annoying voices. Something was also clinging to him. Whatever it was, it felt nice. He hadn’t woken up this nicely in a long time. If only these voices would stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe Mr. Potter is also waking up,” Madam Pomfrey said as she read his vitals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Harry, wake up mate,” Ron said encouragingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless these voices were coming from the nice thing clinging to him, Harry didn’t want to hear them. Harry reached out and hugged back the thing. It felt nice to hug whatever it was. It was warm and reminded him of a cinnamon roll, nice and warm and soft and smelt good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, why are they hugging?” Ron asked in total despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they are bonded now Mr. Weasley. They will find extreme comfort in each other. Yes, that includes finding comfort in each other’s touch. You must get used to it.” Madam Pomfrey responded patiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron turned towards Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like you to kill me. Just a small Avada Kedavra will do the job. Please put me out of my misery ‘Mione.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll adjust Ron.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices wouldn’t shut up and Draco was two seconds away from killing them all. The only thing stopping him was the fact that that warm thing was hugging him back and he didn’t want to let go. Then the thing let go of him and slipped out of his grasp. No! Where was it going?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled himself up, he would return to the warm body once he got rid of all the talking people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself facing Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, and Narcissa Malfoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away,” was the first thing out of his mouth and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Where had that come from?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is perfectly normal,” Madam Pomfrey said to the shocked Hermione and Ron, “newly bonded people prefer to be alone together. But due to the poison Mr. Potter ingested we can’t “go away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bonded?” Harry asked, his brain was fuzzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Small bits of memory loss is also normal.” Madam Pomfrey checked his vitals again. “Do you remember being poisoned Mr. Potter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rubbed his head. Everything was foggy and everything felt weird. His magic felt electrified. If he thought it was powerful before, well now it felt like a raging storm. The more he sat rubbing his head the more the details started to come back to him. Being poisoned, fighting with Draco, and getting bonded to Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned to look back at the bad. Draco laid there grasping at the spot where he had been laying. Draco looked peaceful and just soft. Like an angel or a fairy. Harry smirked at the thought, Draco would kill him if he knew he thought he looked like a fairy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter? Do you remember being poisoned?” Madam Pomfrey asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s hand. Instantly the uncontrollable electrified feeling went away. Everything felt calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco felt someone’s hand grab his. It was the warm thing again. He tightened his grip so the thing wouldn’t try to leave again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is Draco not up?” Narcissa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He may not be ready,” Madam Pomfrey replied, “everyone handles the bond differently, he may just need more time to adjust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did nobody ask me if I approved of this bond? No offense Mr. Potter but I find this bond incredibly selfish and one sided. What does Draco get out of this other than a life next to you?” Narcissa snapped. She was tired and confused and angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Malfoy, Draco chose this. He is of age and needs nobody's permission. We would appreciate it if you did not aggravate the situation. What’s done is done and cannot be undone.” McGonagall responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened,” Draco mumbled, slowly sitting up, still holding onto Harry’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made an idiotic, impulsive decision and now you are bonded for the rest of your life,” Narcissa said harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am here because your father poisoned Mr. Potter and you decided to bond to him to save his life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds rather brave and selfless, not idiotic and impulsive,” Draco said, turning to look at Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry squeezed his hand and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always knew there was a Gryffindor in you,” Harry said triumphantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that is not what I meant,” Draco quickly replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey felt quite pleased as she watched them. It seemed like they were in relatively high spirits which was great news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you both feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired,” Harry said, “and my magic feels explosive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel mine stronger than ever too. But when we are touching everything feels calmer,” Draco added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good good, until you learn how to work together your magic may feel out of control. But all of your vitals look great. It seems that you will be living for a long while also Mr. Potter.” Madam Pomfrey remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin,” Draco said, turning to Harry. “We’re married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at the Draco’s face before he burst out laughing. Soon Draco joined in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed for another minute until tears were about to fall and Ron interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re having a mental breakdown,” he whispered not so quietly to Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I think they’re happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laughter ceased and Draco got a serious look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother, I need to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Narcissa said patiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m married,” he whispered as if sharing a very important secret that nobody else could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he and Harry burst out laughing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa had a funny look on her face, Harry noted. It was a cross between looking annoyed and trying not to smile. It made her face all pinched up funny which only caused him to laugh harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is also normal,” Madam Pomfrey reassured them all, “they are both still coming down from the potions they were given.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it will wear off? Thank god!” Ron exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long will it take for them to relearn their magic,” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Normally I would say a month or two, but since Mr. Potter’s magic is extremely powerful I can’t say for sure. But the two of them will need to remain together at all time for at least three months due to the new bond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could ask more questions McGonagall cut in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will be given separate living arrangements from the Eighth year dorms and their classes will be rearranged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that Malfoy?” Harry asked, “we get our own living arrangements.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like they’re drunk,” Hermione commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I heard Potter. Ooo wait, can I call you Malfoy now? Harry Malfoy, that sounds brilliant!” Draco exclaimed as though he solved all the world's problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, Draco Potter is much better sounding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Malfoy name is a great name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is the Potter name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They both realize neither of them has to do a name change right,” Narcissa asked McGonagall in slight amusement. She hadn’t seen Draco this carefree or happy in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows what they’re thinking right now,” McGonagall replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking that I will not become a Malfoy,” Harry said loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I will not become a Potter!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what we can do!” Harry shouted, “we can create our own last name. We could be the Motters!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gave him a deadpan look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Motters? That is the most horrendous name. How about the Potfoys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could be the Matters. Because we matter.” Harry burst out laughing, Draco quickly joining in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco and Harry Matter, the only wizarding family who truly matters,” Draco let out as he gasped from laughing so hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does bonding make them lose brain cells?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe so Ms. Granger but I am starting to wonder,” Madam Pomfrey responded with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s rude to talk about people when they’re right here,” Draco said poshly, causing Harry to collapse into a fit of laughter again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Malfoy, I mean Matter, you sound like a stuck up git,” Harry said happily as if it was a good thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a stuck up git,” Draco exclaimed and then they were laughing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never in my life have I seen either of them so loose and carefree,” McGonagall whispered, “they both always had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Maybe this will be a good thing for both of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Harry continue to laugh for a long time. Eventually they had to stop though as food was forced into them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both learned that it was extremely hard to eat with one hand and eventually had to let go. They only lasted about a minute before the buzzing of the magic became unbearable and made sure their ankles were touching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is all your fault Potter, your magic is just too powerful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it’s not your magic? Mine has never felt this way before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s both of your magic, you are both feeling the buzz of the other's magic,” Hermione said helpfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if we are feeling each other’s, and Potter’s is more powerful, then isn’t the buzzing worse for me?” Draco said slyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione paused for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically, probably yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha Potter! It’s worse for me!” Draco exclaimed loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee Malfoy, congratulations, your pain is worse than mine,” Harry replied sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! Which means when I handle it dashingly well and you don’t, it means I’m obviously the tougher one! Oh hey wait, you’re the girl in this relationship!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not the girl! I’m not the one with all the dainty features and pale skin! Plus this is not a relationship!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Harry, honey, have you already forgotten? We’re married,” Draco cooed softly, his voice full of mirth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you wanker. How could I forget, I can feel your magic and-” Harry paused to think. “I think I can feel your emotions. You’re amused, and feeling rather upbeat. And you’re pleased you can rile me up.” He said frowning. “That’s not very nice,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing!” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, “most bonded people can’t interpret each other’s emotions for at least a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come I can’t do that? Perfect Potter, always doing everything better,” Draco said petulantly, pouting like a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now he feels upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now he feels like he wants to punch me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will punch you Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t,” Harry said smugly, “because we are married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think being married means I won’t punch you are wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Draco pulled back his fist and lightly punched Harry in the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, that was mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well deserved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they started to laugh again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am married!” Draco said loudly. “And not to a pureblood! Mother, I’ve ruined our family bloodline! I won’t have an heir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Harry just laughed at the ridiculousness of it all while Narcissa just pinched her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about the bloodline Draco, I don’t care that Mr. Potter is a halfblood. What I do care about is if you’re happy. I wish you didn’t make a choice so quickly that would affect the rest of your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am happy Mother! Look at me! I’m married to perfect Potter! I’m the Saviors husband!” Draco couldn’t stop laughing. He wasn’t sure why but everything was just so funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m married to a Malfoy. The most annoying git Malfoy ever.” Harry joined in the laughing. Then he paused. “Actually no. That would be your father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they burst into laughter as they pictured Harry marrying Lucius Malfoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that was his plan! Poison you so he could bond with you!” Draco crowed with laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather die of poison then marry him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both realize Lucius Malfoy is already married right?” Hermione asked, concerned at the way they were both acting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that they are realizing anything right now Ms. Granger,” Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys continued to sit there and laugh and Headmistress McGonagall leaned over to whisper in Madam Pomfrey’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I’m winning the bet so far.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I had a question for everyone, not story related exactly. I am about to be applying for colleges and I’ve always wanted to major in Creative Writing. I’ve just always doubted if I was good enough or if I could actually make a career out of it. I just wanted to know what you guys thought of my writing/if you think this is any good. Also if you like the characters, or if you only like them because you already know them. Honest answers are appreciated! Thank you guys so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Why Not Ron?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are introduced into their new room. Ron comes and visits.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was kind of a filler chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write. Thank you guys for all the comments, I love reading them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One might believe that more magic would mean more power, but as far as Draco was concerned that was utter crap. Even with all the gained magic, Draco couldn’t have felt more powerless. He could barely do a Wingardium Leviosa without sending something so high into the sky that it shot through the roof. After that he and Harry learned they needed to practice their magic outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Harry, let's go,” Draco said, gesturing to the outdoors. They were still staying in the infirmary being monitored but Madam Pomfrey had let them go outside to practice their magic.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to,” Harry groaned pathetically from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I want to regain control of my powers, some people enjoy being able to use their magic,” Draco replied snarkily.</p><p> </p><p>“So do I,” Harry sighed, “I just like staying inside, where nobody can see. I hate feeling like a zoo animal being observed.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“What is a zoo animal?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are generally exotic animals that muggles put into cages so they can watch them.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds absolutely horrid. Why on earth would somebody do that?” Draco’s face showed how he felt about the muggles idea of zoo animals.</p><p> </p><p>“So they can see something that they would never see otherwise in real life,” Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>“They would let something suffer just so they could see it? That seems rather selfish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everything muggles do is for good or for bad. Just like wizards they can be selfish and selfless. They make mistakes just like we do,” Harry wasn’t sure why it was so important but he needed Draco to understand that there wasn’t a huge difference between muggles and wizards.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Draco shrugged. “But right now I just want to go practice my magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“That will have to wait Mr. Malfoy,” McGonagall announced as she entered the room. “Right now I am going to take you both to your new room.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned toward Draco with a goofy smile on his face. He and Draco had spent the last few days discussing what their new room would look like. Draco had demanded Slytherin colors and a fancy fireplace, while Harry just wanted the room to be cozy, and maybe with some Gryffindor colors. Narcissa Malfoy had requested that they have something large, and with two beds. Hermione had asked for them to have something private and Ron had asked if they really had to be together.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Draco said respectfully. Harry just snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck up,” Harry whispered to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault I have manners, unlike you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on boys,” McGonagall said, walking out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed his cloak and took Draco’s hand. Even though they could be alright a little bit apart, it was far more comforting to be touching.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled as Harry took his hand. As much as he tried to act indifferent, Harry was starting to really grow on him.</p><p> </p><p>They raced out of the room, or Harry raced and Draco fast walked with grace. They caught up to McGonagall who stood waiting for them in the hall. She raised an eyebrow at them before continuing on down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>She led them through multiple corridors until they came across a place that Harry had never been. He had seen it on the map but had never ventured this far because according to Fred and George it contained absolutely nothing, which so far appeared to be true.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall faced the blank wall and waved her wand. A door appeared out of nowhere. Draco stood unimpressed but Harry looked at it amazed.</p><p> </p><p>“You have seen magic before right Potter?” Draco said snidely as McGonagall opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just shook his head and smiled, dragging Draco in the room behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of the room caused Harry to stop in the entryway and Draco slammed into his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch where you’re going, I thought you had glasses for a reason, use them.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared around the huge space amazed at how big and nice it was. The door led into a large living room that was silver and black with a comfortable looking sofa and a fireplace. There was a small kitchen attached to the living room and it was also decorated in silver and black with hints of red.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go in you know,” McGonagall said from outside the room.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shoved Harry forward into the room.</p><p> </p><p>They wandered through the room, Harry amazed and Draco content.</p><p> </p><p>“McGonagall obviously likes me more,” Draco said smiling, “silver is a Slytherin color, and there is clearly more silver in here than anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen the kitchen? There is way more red. And McGonagall has always like me. I am a Gryffindor after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have I always liked you Mr. Potter? Last I checked I have had to worry over you every year you have been at Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“See,” Harry said, “she worried about me, because she cares.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or because you were my responsibility and you were always getting yourself into trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Draco exclaimed, “here is Harry Potter thinking somebody else must like him, and yet he stands all alone,” Draco teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You are holding my hand you git, I am not all alone.”</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall just smiled and gestured off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“If you go down the hall there you will find the bedroom and the bathroom. And I would like to point out that the bathroom is mostly blue, Ravenclaw, and the bedroom has tones of yellows and browns, Hufflepuff. The Colors were not chosen by which house I prefer. I am sure you both are aware that between all the houses most colors were taken. Besides orange and purple, which I’m sure neither of you would have wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely prefers me,” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear as he led him down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Draco Malfoy and I am wonderful and everyone likes me cause I’m a Malfoy,” Harry mocked high pitched.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not sound like that!” Draco denied, outraged.</p><p> </p><p>“My father will hear about this,” Harry joked as he remembered all the times the blond had said that.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stopped walking. He was torn between laughing at how ridiculous he had sounded and being slightly sad that he really couldn’t tell his father anything anymore.</p><p> </p><p>It took Harry a second to realize how dumb his words had been. He really needed to learn to think before he ever spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Something tells me my father already knows about this,” Draco said quietly, looking down at their joined hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Think he will approve,” Harry asked, pretending to care about parental approval.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked him up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“No,”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around to face McGonagall, who was a good many paces behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like a divorce as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly for you Potter, I think it’s too late for that,” she replied, her eyes twinkling.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes at Harry’s dramatics. Did he always look like that when he was dramatic? He hoped not. Draco squeezed Harry’s hand and dragged him the rest of the way to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>It was… nice. Draco was actually surprised how nice it was. Then again, it was for the Chosen One. The walls were a nice pale yellow and the room was accented with bright splotches of yellow, black, and silver. It was cozy looking. There was a queen size bed in the center along with nightstands on both sides of the bed. On the left in the corner there was also a comfortable looking chair. There were two doors, which led to what Draco assumed was the closet and the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“This is nice,” Harry said after walking through the room. The whole place was much bigger than what he had thought they’d be getting. It was really cozy looking which he appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>“I had some of the house elves help me decorate along with your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s head snapped in the direction of McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>“Both of our friends, or Potter’s friends? I can’t imagine who would have volunteered to help decorate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Pansy Parkinson helped alongside Ron and Hermione,” McGonagall said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grimaced. He couldn’t imagine Ron working with a previous Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprisingly it went pretty well. Obviously both sides wanted very different color schemes, one green and one red. But Hermione decided that calm and cheerful colors would be a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco wandered into the closet while Harry wandered to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom reminded Harry of the ocean. It was painted in multiple shades of blue. There was a built in tub with jets, plus a glass shower. Harry was in awe. The boys dorms were never this nice. Not nearly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco walked into the closet and he was quite content. There were two sides of racks and a large dresser. Tons of room for all of his clothes and shoes and everything else he had.</p><p> </p><p>Harry left the bathroom and went to check the closet out. Draco was standing there looking around the closet in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>“I get one side plus half of the other.” Draco demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just smiled in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I am no Malfoy and I don’t own fifty types of robes for every occasion but I do own clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked him up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well mine are much nicer and deserve to be hung up. We can toss yours somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.” Harry murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, he knew he would get what he wanted. He grabbed Harry’s hand and watched calm take over his face. Yep, he would get what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you both think?” McGonagall asked as they walked out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Satisfactory,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad it meets you tastes Mr. Malfoy,” McGonagall said with an eyebrow raised. “If it is okay with you both I am going to leave. The entrance to this place opens to the word Lumino or this wand movement.” McGonagall waved her wand in a swirly movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall nodded and left in a swoosh.</p><p> </p><p>“So now I’m stuck with you Potter. At least it got me a really nice room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco Malfoy, using me for a nice room, ouch,” Harry winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter, forcing me to be stuck with him forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“You volunteered, you wanker!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked and sent a stinging hex towards Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Harry screeched. “That hurt! You know you can’t control the strength of your spells! Using my own magic against me is wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“And so fun.” Draco smiled. “Harry Potter’s own magic going against him.”</p><p> </p><p>The door banged loudly and Draco groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows where we live already?”</p><p> </p><p>They left the bedroom and headed for the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry? Open up! It’s Ron! Malfoy? You haven’t killed him yet have you?” Ron called from outside the door.</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have to spend the rest of our life with Weasley’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry said as he opened the door. He was surprised it was just Ron.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re alive!” Ron called out and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt a stab of jealousy go through him. How dare Weasley touch what was his. He had no reason to touch Harry. None at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off of him,” Draco grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Ron quickly let go and Harry felt his jaw drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco responded, “it’s just the bond.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ferret likes you Harry,” Ron said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not!” Draco said snidely, “kick him out Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snaked his arm around Harry’s waist and flashed Draco a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry loves me you Ferret.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry loves nobody,” Harry said while removing Ron’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt murderous. He never thought he could hate a Weasley more. If he didn’t keep his nasty little hands off of his Harr- Wait. His Harry?</p><p> </p><p>“Come in Ron,” Harry said as he opened the door wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, I need to get bonded, this is amazing,” Ron said as he walked through the space.</p><p> </p><p>“It was, before we let weasels in,” Draco grumbled unhappily.</p><p> </p><p>“Can he go away,” Ron asked and gestured towards Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“We are bonded Weasley. Your girlfriend should have informed you that we can’t be more than 15 ft apart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well can you move 15 ft away?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, I will.” He walked away as far as he could without feeling pain and discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>As Draco sulked on the couch Harry pulled Ron into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Hermione?” Harry asked. He missed seeing all of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been good. Researching for hours about the bond and the potion and everything in between. She’s been worried. But I am worried about other things.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you like Ferret? Are you even gay? You dated my sister!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was surprised that there wasn’t any judgement in his voice, just shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” he emphasized, “is actually quite amazing. And,” he hesitated, “I don’t know if I’m gay. Maybe I’m bisexual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re Malfoy sexual!” Ron interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Draco was 15 ft away he could hear every word. He smirked when Harry agreed that he might be Malfoy sexual. He was starting to think he might be Potter sexual.</p><p> </p><p>“You liked my sister though,” Ron stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. But a lot changed and Ginny and I are just friends now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron got a quizzical look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever liked me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! You’re like my brother,” Harry said, making a face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not, Hermione thinks I’m quite dashing.” Ron looked offended.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s because he thinks gingers are nasty,” Draco shouted from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“But he liked my sister,” Ron whined. “What’s wrong with me Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was struggling for words. The offended looks on Ron’s face was absolutely comical.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Ron, I’ve never thought of you that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Seamus? Or Dean? Or Neville?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody’s attracted to Longbottom!” Draco called.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought about it. He hadn’t had much time after all the potions and bonding to actually think about his new found attraction to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never thought of any of you that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Blaise? Or Crabbe and Goyle? Or Flint?” Draco shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face.</p><p> </p><p>“No way. The only emotion I felt for any of them was disgust.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Charlie,” Ron exclaimed with a gasp, “you were always fascinated with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe?” Harry said unsure. He had always thought Charlie was a little on the attractive side.</p><p> </p><p>“But why not me then,” Ron whined, “I’m attractive and brave! Quite good at chess.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all Weasley? I can give you a large list of why he likes me more than you. I’m way more attractive, I’m rich, I’m brilliant, I have much prettier eyes, my arse is amazing, and I am a Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being a Malfoy is probably a negative,” Ron stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I liked you,” Harry asked Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Me, and the way you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only to save my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha,” Draco laughed, “you aren’t that selfish, not one bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, I have known you for many years.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is weird,” Ron interrupted, “Harry has officially lost his mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco gasped dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! The world is ending! Me and Weasel agree on something. Harry has lost his mind!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here. Literally standing right here guys. I can hear you.” Harry huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Ron burst into laughter. Then instantly shut up. Ron groaned and Draco winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit Potter, see what being bonded to you does? I’m already laughing with Weasley. If I’m with you any longer I’ll be a Gryffindor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry too hard Draco, I’m sure the Slytherins will still take you.” Harry winked, “after all, I’m sure this is all an elaborate scheme to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you..” Ron’s voice trailed off, “did you just call him.. Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is my name Weasley. I’m sure you’ve heard it before. It’s also a constellation.” Draco got a cocky grin on his face, “say it with me. D-ray-co. You can do it Weasley. I’m sure it’s not too hard for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you weren’t bonded to the wanker I would kill him Harry,” Ron stayed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Draco continued to bicker about who is a better fit for Harry and why and then moved on to quidditch and many other topics. Harry watched contentedly as they talked and a warm feeling started to grow in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe everything would work out okay.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Seeker’s match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco play quidditch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this!! I really like this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After another week in solitude and lots of time to practice their magic Draco and Harry were both starting to feel content. Too content. Nobody had heard from Lucius or Fenir and it was starting to weigh on Harry. He continuously kept touching his scar, waiting for it to flare up but it never did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Living with Draco had been surprisingly nice. Harry learned a lot of things in the first few days he never would have expected. He learned that Draco was much kinder to house elves than his father, which overall wasn’t extremely surprising but still. More surprising was the fact that Draco liked to cook. After the first few nights of having the house elves bring them food he decided he wanted to cook a few meals himself. Harry had been nervous, but it was all really good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken many hours of practice to get their magic to stabilize and it still wasn’t completely normal. Once in a while one of them would cast something and it would go completely out of control. Draco had tried to accio a book to him and it had flown so hard into him that it had propelled him into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the week a couple of people had been to visit but not many. McGonagall didn’t want many people to know just in case Lucius and Fenir had someone on the inside spying. Mostly Ron and Hermione had been over, but shockingly Pansy Parkinson had been over a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Originally Harry had been a touch jealous of her. She had flounced around the place like it was hers and wouldn’t stop touching Draco. But after some time Harry learned that she was actually quite funny and nice to have around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco laid on the bed, his arm touching Harry’s, and felt utterly drained. He had never felt so tired. They had spent the last few days going over magic he hadn’t used since his first year. The only thing that Draco was relieved about was the fact that his new unstable magic didn’t affect his ability to make a good potion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up Harry,” he said and shook the others arm, “I know you’re awake, I can feel it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry just groaned and flipped over and shoved his face into the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate that you’re so good at that.” Harry said but he didn’t really mean it. They had also been practicing how to use and control their bond but Draco was much better at telling how Harry felt. He had even been able to send little thoughts to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re just jealous,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draco whispered into his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a wanker,” Harry said out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco just shrugged </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am what I am. But at least I’m a smart wanker.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draco sent the thought to Harry and watched his face scrunch up in annoyance. Draco felt a flurry of butterflies as Harry looked at him with frustration and amazement. He hoped Harry would look at him with amazement for the rest of their lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was proud of Draco and he had no idea where that feeling had come from. He had never felt this proud of anyone, except maybe Teddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are amazing,” he whispered and watched Draco’s eyes widen slightly and a smile tug at his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah Potter, I know.” Draco said, but his smile gave away how the compliment really made him feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frantic knock came from the door and Harry jumped up, his wand raised. He had been nervous the last few days of Lucius Malfoy coming and trying to kill them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a paranoid husband I have,” Draco muttered, laying back relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look what happened last time I wasn’t prepared,” Harry gestured between them as he crept to the door. “Who is it,” he called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pansy! Open up dumbass!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry opened the door and let in Pansy who was standing there tapping her foot impatiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally! You are the slowest thing ever Potter, it is a wonder how you managed to kill Voldemort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It always surprised Harry when he heard her say Voldemort’s name. She was one of few people he knew that didn’t seem afraid to say the name. Even Ron still stuttered over the name. When he had asked her about it she had just shrugged and asked him why it mattered, he was long dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know this is supposed to be our private rooms, right Pansy,” Draco asked, emerging from the hallway that led to their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is such a grouch isn’t he Potter,” Pansy asked good-naturedly, “I can’t imagine why you agreed to bond with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be my friend? Why do you always sympathize with him and not me,” Draco whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sympathize with him because he is stuck with the most dramatic bitch in the entire world. There couldn’t be a worse fate,” Pansy teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the most dramatic bitch. Is there a real reason you are here or are you just here to gang up on me with Potter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy let out a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you still refer to him as Potter, he is your husband you know. And aside from brightening your day, there is a reason I’m here.” Her face darkened. “Your father contacted Blaise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s face paled and Harry’s hands clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he want,” Drace whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wanted Blaise’s assistance in bringing you to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s hand and rubbed circles along his hand. Nobody would be taking Draco from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he can’t have him,” Harry stated firmly, tightening his grip on Draco’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brave savior,” Draco said with a smile. “What did Blaise say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Blaise, he takes the winning side. He believes your father is going to take over somehow,” she shook her head, “I don’t know what he is thinking, but McGonagall has him monitored. I don’t think he will go through with it, he’s been your friend for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he would do it. He is a Slytherin, he looks out for himself. Plus Blaise thinks I’m a traitor to my blood, he hates me.” Draco said bitterly. He missed the times when he, Blaise, and Pansy had been close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy looked at him sympathetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise loves you. You just hurt him when you chose to go a different direction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why doesn’t he hate you! You don’t see things the same way he does either!” Draco exclaimed. His chest hurt with a foreign feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I never saw things his way,” she said softly, “and you were his best mate, he never thought you would change on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hated watching Draco in pain. He didn’t know when Draco’s feelings became so important to him, but in the time they’d spent together, somehow Draco’s happiness had become extremely important to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not!” Draco cried out, “it will not just be okay! I’m not you Potter, everything doesn’t just work out nicely in the end. Blaise used to be one of my closest friends! And not only that but it is my father that wants to kill me! How is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Harry said quietly, “but I am going to be here with you every step of the way. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco just nodded and squeezed his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any other news Pansy,” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, but I have my ear out, I’ll hear anything that happens. Just be careful, both of you. Turns out I don’t want you dead Potter,” Pansy replied with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a relief,” Harry sighed dramatically. Pansy was really growing on him. He was starting to wish he had made peace with the Slytherins a long time ago, he might have had some more amazing friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t help Blaise, right?” Draco asked Pansy, his hands shaking. He hated feeling so vulnerable. He hated the position he was in. Why couldn’t his father make the right choice for once?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. My life would be extremely boring without you,” Pansy said. “What good would friends be if they just tried to get you killed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Draco whispered. “He’s my father, I wish he would make a choice for me. I wish he would choose me over power. I am his son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry decided he didn’t care if Pansy mocked him and he turned and hugged Draco tightly. Nobody should have to wonder why their parent wasn’t choosing them. It wasn’t fair. Draco deserved to have a dad who would put Draco above all else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco felt his heart rate slow down as Harry wrapped his arms around him. Draco hugged him back and saw Pansy smirking at them. He flipped her off and buried his head into Harry’s neck. He smelt like the forest and it had to be the most comforting thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he mumbled into Harry’s neck. He felt Hary tighten his arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Pansy announced as she cast Tempus. “I have Arithmancy with Hufflepuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let go of Draco and shot her a thankful smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming and letting us know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy nodded and sent Draco one last smile before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a good friend,” Harry commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is,” Draco said, “so was Blaise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go play a seekers match,” Harry announced. “We’ve been practicing our magic for the last week, we deserve a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about my father and Greyback, they could be out there waiting for us to let our guard down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not going to live my life hiding away, if they want to kill me, then I will be ready. After all, I am Harry Potter,” he said, mocking the way Draco mocked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Harry Potter and I am invincible,” Draco mocked back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Draco Malfoy and I’m about to have my arse kicked for the hundredth time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s not fair. You always had an extra year on me at being a seeker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you should have caught up,” Harry replied with a smile, and started dragging Draco out of their room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Let me at least grab a cloak, it’s cold outside.” Draco said before walking back inside and grabbing his warmest cloak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Draco Malfoy and I’m scared of the cold,” Harry mocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will regret that later,” Draco stated, heading down the corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence until they made it to the empty quidditch pitch. Nobody was out or in the corridors because everybody had class. It was cold out but Harry refused to admit that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked into the lockers and got their brooms and Harry grabbed the snitch that Ron had given him a couple Christmases ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry led them out onto the field and released the snitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck Potter, you’ll need it,” Draco said with a smirk before shooting off on his Nimbus 2001. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed before mounting his Firebolt and taking off after Draco. The snitch had disappeared but Draco flew straight up, Harry following him closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco hadn’t felt so free in a long time. He kept going higher and higher loving the feel of the wind. Then he took a sharp dive and heard Harry yelp before he dove too. He raced for the ground and performed a perfect Wronski Feint and watched Harry veer off and swear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry barely pulled up before he hit the ground and flew in the opposite direction of Draco. He scanned the pitch and didn’t see a single sign of the snitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco flew around and watched Harry fly and watched for the snitch, but Harry was rather distracting. His arse looked great on a broom, and he looked so happy. Draco could just watch Harry all day lon- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of gold passed Draco and he turned sharply. He saw Harry turn and do a sharp dive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not get to win again!” Draco shouted as he chased the snitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do!” Harry shouted back in a sing-song voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry inched closer to the snitch and stretched his arm out. Then Draco shoved into him and Harry almost fell from his broom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cheating!” Harry shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care!” Draco yelled back and chased after snitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco leaned forward, lunged, and grabbed the snitch! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it!” Draco shouted and flew around in circles with the snitch held up in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry whooped and flew towards Draco shouting in glee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great job! Even though you cheated!” Harry said with a laugh. They flew down to the ground and Harry leapt off his broom and grabbed Draco around the waist. He flew into Draco so hard they fell to the ground, Harry on top of Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Draco said shyly, looking into Harry’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Harry whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Draco’s lips. His lips were slightly chapped but felt so good against Harry’s. Harry moved his lips and traced his tongue around Draco’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pulled away for air and smiled and pressed another kiss against Harry’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I’m with you,” Harry whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Draco said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took a moment to really look at Draco. His pale grey eyes shined in the light and his cheeks were bright pink. He really was gorgeous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we ar-” Draco was cut off by another voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Draco, and Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s head snapped up and turned to face the voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There Blaise stood, his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here all alone? Haven’t you heard? It’s very dangerous to be alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry say up and pulled away from Draco, giving him space to also sit up. Harry pulled out his wand and raised it towards Blaise’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise raised his hands into the air and put on an innocent face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to get defensive. If I wanted to kill you or take one of you I could have stupefied you while you two were sucking faces.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stood up off the ground and brushed off his robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Blaise, here to take me to Father?” Draco asked with an arched eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Blaise responded casually, “just here to see it for myself. The Savior and the Sympathizer. How sweet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Harry said sharply, “you can go now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to get feisty Potter. No wonder you like him, Draco. You always have liked the angry ones.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Blaise?” Draco asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know what Potter has on you. Has he cursed you? Are you under imperius? Cause I can’t think of one other reason you would have bonded yourself to somebody you’ve hated your whole life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco hesitated. He was torn between defending Harry and acting like a pompous shit. He wasn’t sure what was a better course of action. One would hurt Harry, but might make Blaise back off. The other would most definitely egg Blaise on but wouldn’t hurt Harry. He decided to go with what he knew best, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can just see the bigger picture Blaise, we both know I was always more Slytherin than you. Potter can get me anything I want. Just his name can get me any job I want.” Draco smirked his classic Malfoy smirk for effect, “Potter gives me more power than anyone else could. And can you blame me for wanting to take something away from him? He will never get to marry, have the love of his life, or his own kids now.” Draco said with a laugh. Inside he was screaming at himself to shut up. But this was the only way to get Blaise to back off; the Slytherin way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knew Draco was probably just acting but part of him couldn’t help but believe the things Draco was saying. They had never liked each other, what if he really was just using him? What if it all was just a horrible ploy to get back at him. Harry’s side had won the war and ruined Draco’s family. And now Draco was preventing Harry from having a family. Maybe Draco wasn’t lying to Blaise. Maybe-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter! I know you’re quite dense but please listen,” Blaise called, “I’d love for you to hear this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes snapped to Blaise’s and he tightened his grip on his wand. It didn’t matter what Draco did or did not mean. He had promised he’d protect him and he meant it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco could feel Harry’s emotions spiralling. He could tell that Harry was determined to fight, but out of honor, not friendship or anything like that. Draco felt bad that Harry was letting his words get to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to tell him what he needs to hear to back off,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draco whispered into Harry’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened for a second before he cleared his face of emotion. He had forgotten Draco could do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you both aren’t listening,” Blaise whined, “listen to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco both turned and stared at Blaise, who looked extremely frustrated at being ignored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was saying that I think you are saying utter shit Draco. You keep glancing over to Potter as if you care how your words affect him. When we used to pick on him and his little pathetic friends you never cared how it made them feel. Now look at you, you’re just as pathetic as them. Your father is right, you do need to be exterminated from this world. You are just as much of a piece of scum as they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is caring such a bad thing?” Harry questioned, “I know you are a human being and that you have people you care about. Why does it matter that Draco actually might like me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco mentally slapped himself. Of course Harry would go the Hufflepuff route and talk about feelings. That was not how you dealt with an angry Slytherin. No, you had to manipulate them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are insane to think he will care about you for long,” Blaise said with a bitter laugh, “that’s what Draco does best. He makes you think he cares about you, but really you are just a pawn. And once you’re not useful he will throw you away, just like everything else. Oh wait,” Blaise paused for dramatic effects, “you are bonded. So once Draco decides to go back to his regular bitchy, shitty self, you are stuck with him. Have fun with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco wasn’t sure if he felt more angry or more shocked. Angry because the things Blaise was saying were shit, or shocked because he realized Blaise was jealous. Jealous that he and Draco weren’t friends anymore and that it appeared that Draco had chosen his side; Potter’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t use my friends like pawns,” Draco snapped, “but I also don’t keep them around if they don’t seem like good friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knew he was missing something deeper here, he just didn’t know what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a good friend!” Blaise shouted emotionally before masking his emotions. “You chose another side! You decided to switch and go against everything we ever believed in. You were the one who convinced me to the Dark side, and then you just left me. You changed and I stayed behind. So I am done following you, because you are just a disappointment, ask you father. You made me everything I am. I can’t wait to see the look on your fa-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Draco interrupted with a yawn, “some of us have better things to do than stand here and listen to the whines of jealous old friend. I’m sorry if it seemed like I ditched you. But when I started to show signs of seeing another way you shut me out. I wasn’t going to stay with a friend who would be even slightly accepting of my views. And leave my father out of this. You may think you know him, but you’ll never know him better than me. You’ll do best to remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Harry got it. Blaise was jealous. That made more sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise’s face turned even angrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sectumsempra!” Blaise shouted, pointing towards Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco dove out of the way barely at the same time Harry threw up a protective shield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned that one from you Potter, how do you like it? Remember when Potter used that on you Draco and you wouldn’t stop ranting about how badly you wanted to kill him by using that spell multiple times? Well I remember just fine. Sectumsempra!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spell burst out of Blaise’s wand and shot towards Harry. Harry threw up another protective spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expelliarmus!” Harry retaliated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise’s wand was ripped from his hand and shot away at least fifty feet. Guess his magic was still overpowered. Opps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” Blaise shouted, backing away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at all the magic we have now Blaise,” Draco said with a cat-like smile, “look what a simple innocent spell can do. Imagine if I used something,” he paused for effect, “more deadly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise looked panicked but tried to recover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have the guts to kill me. And Potter would never approve of you killing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter doesn’t have me on a leash, I do what I want,” Draco said firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you do,” Blaise said cockily. “I am going to walk away, and you’re going to let me. Because that is what Potter would want. But you, I know you would like to kill me, it’s in your nature. Animals and people are very alike Draco; they are led by their instincts, and those generally don’t change. So maybe you can play pretend for Potter, but we’ll see how long that lasts.” Blaise finished with a sneer before walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will kill him,” Draco muttered angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t, because unlike him, I know you don’t want to hurt anyone. And you won’t hurt him because you are the better person. Plus, it will be so much better when you best him and he is forced to Azkaban or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound nearly as satisfying as killing the bastand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and made him face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is always satisfaction in knowing you did the right thing. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah Potter, such a goody two shoes,” Draco responded before pressing a quick kiss against Harry’s lips. “I’m sorry for what I said, I was hoping I could get him to back off the Slytherin way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Harry paused to think, “but I know how you can make it up to me,” he stated with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are starting to sound like a Slytherin Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, you owe me for hurting my feelings,” Harry stuck his tongue out like a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Draco said with a sigh. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Harry said before laughing and running away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco quickly followed, the snitch still in his hand. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Falcon’s Cove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Harry have a little to much fun ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry this took so long! Thank you guys for waiting!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jump in,” Harry said as he gestured towards the lake. </p><p> </p><p>Turned out the thing Harry wanted was to go swimming, in the lake, with the mermaids and the giant squid and the many other creatures that Draco did not want to encounter. </p><p> </p><p>“I am much better than that,” Draco said with a sniff. “It would absolutely ruin my hair.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry reached over and tousled Draco’s hair, making it stick up in every way. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw look, it’s already ruined,” Harry replied with fake sympathy, “now jump in.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco shot Harry a glare and took off his shirt. He slid off his trousers and stared at the lake. It looked cold. </p><p> </p><p>Harry tried to look away to respect Draco’s privacy but he couldn’t. For lack of better words, Draco really was beautiful. And even that word didn’t express what Harry saw. Draco wasn’t flawless, and yet that was what made him perfect. Scars marred his chest but it gave him a fierce look. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you just going to stare at me forever Potter? Or are you going to undress?” Draco said expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah,” Harry responded as he struggled gracelessly out of his clothes. He ripped off his clothes in a rush, embarrassed about how he must look. </p><p> </p><p>Draco was surprised at how fit Harry was. Neither of them had played quidditch seriously in a long time and they had both spent a lot of time laying around. Yet Harry remained extremely fit, and oddly attractive. </p><p> </p><p>Harry gestured to the lake. </p><p> </p><p>“In you go.” </p><p> </p><p>“I absolutely loathe you,” Draco said without malice as he dove into the cold water. </p><p> </p><p>Harry just laughed and watched the water splash as Draco broke the surface. </p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone ever told you you’re pretty?” Harry said without thinking. He didn’t know why he said that. Draco didn’t need to know how he felt. </p><p> </p><p>“Oddly enough yes,” Draco said cockily. But nobody I ever cared about, he thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped into the water, splashing water all over Draco who sputtered around like a cat. </p><p> </p><p>“Was there a reason you wanted us to swim, or do you just like to torture me?” Draco asked as he wiped water off his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Torture,” Harry shrugged. “And it’s a good excuse to get your clothes off.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco gaped at Harry. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say to me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Harry replied with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry shoved water towards Draco and splashed him in the face. </p><p> </p><p>Draco screeched in shock and accidentally let go of the snitch he had grasped tightly in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” He shouted diving into the water to catch the snitch. It was the only one he’d ever won against Harry. And evidence that they’d gotten along. Almost like a souvenir of their first date like thing. </p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as Draco frantically searched the water for the snitch. After watching him struggle he grabbed his wand. </p><p> </p><p>“Accio snitch,” he commanded. </p><p> </p><p>The snitch flew up through the water and struggled against the magic, attempting to fly away. Harry snatched it out of the air and watched it flutter weakly. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you were looking for,” he asked a pouting Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as he passed the snitch over. Draco looked like an angry wet kitten and there was something rather endearing about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, Hero, and an overall wanker,” Draco stated, shaking his wet hair out and flinging water into Harry’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“You are such a git.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned widely. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry waved his wand and made it so the snitch would stop trying to fly away. He pried it from Draco’s grasp and set it on the shore with all their other things. </p><p> </p><p>“I brought you to the lake because I wanted to show you something,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear Potter, if you brought me here to see the giant squid I will kill you. I am a Slytherin, I can see the lake from my common room.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry let out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m going to show you something I haven’t shown anyone. And it’s not something you can see from your common room.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then what is it?” Draco whined. He hated surprises.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you do the bubble head charm? Like some of the contestants did in the Triwizard Tournament,” Harry asked. He hadn’t thought this part through and he didn’t have gillyweed with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I can,” Draco paused and muttered the charm's incantation. </p><p> </p><p>Harry felt like his head was swelling. He dove under the water and took a deep breath and was relieved to find he could still breathe. </p><p> </p><p>Draco went under the water and watched Harry breathe in deeply. He rolled his eyes at how surprised he looked that the charm worked. </p><p> </p><p>Harry saw the exasperated look on Draco’s face and just smiled. He gestured for Draco to follow him before swimming deeper into the lake. </p><p> </p><p>The summer during the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Harry had spent many evenings by the lake. Eventually he had decided to venture in and had found the merpeople again. At first they had been hostile but after some time Harry had gained their trust. </p><p> </p><p>They swam deeper down into the lake and Draco was starting to panic. Where was Harry taking him? </p><p> </p><p>Harry lit a wandless Lumos even though he didn’t need it. He could get there without light but he figured it might make Draco more comfortable to see. Especially when it seemed like shadows kept passing them. </p><p> </p><p>Finally Harry reached the entrance to the cave. The cave has been shown to him by the merpeople and has some sort of spell on it to keep the water out and have oxygen. </p><p> </p><p>Harry crossed the barrier and gasped as the bubble around his head popped. Despite being underground the air always tasted fresh. </p><p> </p><p>Draco hesitated at the entrance before swimming in and collapsing on the ground as the water suddenly disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>Draco looked around in amazement. Somehow Harry had found a magical cave. Even though they were way below the surface the cave walls seemed to have a glow about them. And there were shells everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>“How in Salazar’s name did you find this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. “I sort of bugged the merpeople until they accepted me. I recognized some of them and eventually they showed me this place. Each time I come back I always find new things.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco was amazed. For once he was at a loss for words. Harry had shown him something brilliant, something that nobody else knew about. </p><p> </p><p>“I actually named this place. I’m sure the merpeople have a name for it, but I like to call it Falcon’s Cove.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco burst out laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“Falcon? Like the quidditch team?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter, a Falmouth Falcon fan.” Draco couldn’t control his laughter. “I thought Weasley supported the Cannons?”</p><p> </p><p>“He does, but just because he likes to root for them doesn’t mean I do,” Harry grinned. He could remember when he had told Ron he preferred the Falcons. Ron was extremely offended. </p><p> </p><p>Draco walked further into the cave and found a chair and a table with a stack of books on it. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you normally do down here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I usually come down here when I need to clear my mind. When I was helping fix up Hogwarts I was struggling with how I felt. I needed to be alone and I couldn’t find anywhere where I was all alone till I found this place. It’s my peaceful place.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco understood what he meant. His home had never been a peaceful place. He wasn’t ever at peace until he was back at Hogwart and everything was over. And even now, he wasn’t really at peace until he was with Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Harry walked over to Draco, who was standing in the middle of the cave with an odd look on his face. The look was so different from the Malfoy mask he normally wore. </p><p> </p><p>As Harry got closer Draco could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Draco shot him a nervous smile and Harry let out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“I never took you to be the nervous type.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wish Potter. Nothing makes me nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even this?” Harry leaned forward and slammed his lips against Draco’s. He pulled him closer to him until he could feel Draco everywhere. He tasted like chocolate. </p><p> </p><p>Draco deepened the kiss. He had never felt anything so wonderful before. This was even better than any dream he had ever had. </p><p> </p><p>Harry scrambled to grip onto something. He grabbed Draco’s hair and tried to pull him even closer. It still wasn’t close enough. He felt like he was on fire. He could feel his blood rushing through him. </p><p> </p><p>Draco pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>“Merlin Harry, you’re really testing my control,” he said breathlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Why hold back,” Harry said bravely. He wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I refuse to do anything rashly. Especially in a cave,” Draco smirked, “Give me credit. I am much more romantic than a cave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Harry said with a dejected sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“I know how to make you feel better,” with a dramatic flourish Draco had two glasses of fire whiskey. </p><p> </p><p>“How’d you do that?” Harry asked in surprise. Draco always amazed him with how powerful he really was at magic. Sometimes he forgot he was only second to Hermione in school.</p><p> </p><p>“Magic,” Draco said with a wink and handed over one of the glasses. </p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head before raising the glass. </p><p> </p><p>“To new beginnings.”</p><p> </p><p>“To better beginnings.”</p><p> </p><p>Before long they had drunk a whole bottle worth. Harry was slurring his words and had draped himself across Draco, who was laughing uncontrollably. </p><p> </p><p>“I really like you Draco. You’re just so pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter, the amazing Savior, is a complete lightweight!” Draco exclaimed, even though he was equally drunk. </p><p> </p><p>“I am a lightweight?” Harry shouted defensively, “look at yourself! You’re a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a mess. I am a Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and fell to the ground. Everything Draco was saying was just so funny. How had he never noticed that Draco was funny?</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize that Malfoy’s can be a mess, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am a Malfoy and I am not a mess,” he said with a fancy voice, mocking the way his father spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“You are a complete mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’re bonded to me, for life.” Draco stuck out his tongue at Harry. </p><p> </p><p>“Put that back in your mouth,” Harry winked at Draco from the ground, looking ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>“Make me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry crawled off the ground slowly, trying to grip the wall and almost fell down again with a laugh. He barely stood up and when he did he pulled Draco to him, making them fall back to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Harry kissed him fiercely, fire whiskey burning their mouths. His hands trailed up his stomach and Draco groaned into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Draco pulled them even closer together. He wanted to feel every inch of his skin against his. He wanted to be sharing everything with him. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted romance?” Harry murmured as they pulled away for air. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I do, but that can wait,” Draco said hurriedly as he ran his hands down Harry’s chest, his mouth quickly following. </p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned as Draco lightly scraped his teeth against his right nipple and then his left. Everything felt so intense, nothing like anything he’d ever done before. </p><p> </p><p>Draco grabbed the edge of Harry’s navy blue boxers and looked up for permission to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry slurred. </p><p> </p><p>The way Harry’s voice slurred made Draco pause. Despite being foggy brained himself he recognized this was a bad idea. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re drunk. I won’t have us do anything like this when you are drunk.” </p><p> </p><p>“No I’m not,” Harry argued like a child. Why was Draco stopping? He felt absolutely fine, better than fine actually. He felt bloody brilliant. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are,” Draco tried to stand and stumbled before leaning against the wall. “And so am I.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, be that way,” Harry pouted sitting up and laying back down as the world spun. </p><p> </p><p>“Get up,” Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and tried to pull him up. He was half successful as he got Harry to cling onto him. </p><p> </p><p>“You are the hottest git I’ve ever seen,” Harry stated as he held onto Draco for dear life. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so drunk,” Draco slurred with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Cast the charm Malfoy.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco waved his wand and slurred out the incantation. Nothing happened. </p><p> </p><p>“See you’re drunk too,” Harry giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Draco tried again and it worked.</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m not.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco dragged Harry to the entrance of the cave and looked out into the water. It was so dark. </p><p> </p><p>“You can swim right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Obviously,” Harry said, snatching his arm back and marching out of the cave and into the water. He hung in the water for a second before he started to sink. He screeched and started to kick his legs. </p><p> </p><p>Draco watched from the cave entrance and laughed as Harry struggled. At least he knew he wouldn’t drown. Draco leapt into the cold water and grabbed onto Harry and started to kick towards the surface. </p><p> </p><p>“I can swim myself,” Harry murmured but let Draco pull him up. </p><p> </p><p>They swam for a minute and eventually Draco pulled them out of the water. He shook his head and sprayed water everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re like a dog,” Harry said, from his laying position on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Better a dog than a drunk Savior.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not drunk,” Harry said furiously, “watch this.” He waved his hand at Draco’s pile of clothes. Nothing happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Well that really was impressive,” Draco said. The fresh air was starting to clear his mind and he felt less drunk. </p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned at his hand. Why wasn’t it working? He waved his hand again and suddenly Draco’s sophisticated black robes turned a bright silver with red snitches flying all over them. </p><p> </p><p>“What in the bloody hell did you do to them,” Draco screeched as he grabbed his clothes and put them on. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, it’s not my fault. I’m drunk,” Harry said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, now you admit you are drunk,” Draco exclaimed exasperatingly. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry paused. “Well maybe. Actually yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco grabbed the snitch and gestured towards Harry’s clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“Put on your clothes and let’s go, we are way past curfew. McGonagall is going to kill us if she finds us.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry just laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s not that scary. And I don’t wanna wear clothes.” Harry sent an icy glare towards his pile of clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Go naked if you want, let’s go though.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry bent down to remove his boxers. </p><p> </p><p>“No! I didn’t actually mean go naked! Merlin you are a wreck!” Draco shouted. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty,” Harry slurred, “you should be naked.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and grabbed Harry’s wand and Harry’s left arm. He pulled Harry up and stomped towards the castle. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh,” Harry said loudly, “it’s like we are spies.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Harry, you are going to get us caught.” </p><p> </p><p>They entered the castle and the corridors were all empty. Now all they had to do was avoid Filch, Mrs. Norris, Peeves, and the perfects. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Harry said as he dragged Draco into a sloppy kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Draco almost gave in before he shoved him away. </p><p> </p><p>“No! We have to get moving!”</p><p> </p><p>They trudged up a couple flights of stairs when Draco realized he forgot where their room was. He started to laugh and looked at Harry and just laughed harder. </p><p> </p><p>“I give up,” he stated, “we can sleep here.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded like Draco said something perfectly normal. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Then they collapsed onto the ground next to one of the statues. </p><p> </p><p>“What a disgrace,” one of the portraits muttered before walking away. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that Harry? I’m a disgrace,” Draco said proudly. </p><p> </p><p>Harry just nodded and laid his head on Draco’s chest and listened to his erratic heart beat. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Harry.” </p><p> </p><p>“G’night Draco,” Harry said sleepily, “Draco’s a funny name.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up you wanker,” Draco murmured before shutting his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>And they stayed there the entire night, Harry laying on top of Draco, in the middle of one of the main corridors. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it! Comment and leave kudos 💗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Corridors and Naked Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco are found by McGonagall. They get intimate ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading!! I am absolutely loving hearing your feedback. Thanks for all the support, I appreciate it so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry could hear laughter. It was so loud. Everything was loud. His head hurt. But he was warm and comfortable. Why were people laughing? What happened? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop your ridiculous giggling Harry. You sound like a first year girl,” a voice said from beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was that? Harry tightened his arms around whatever he was on top of. It was warm and comfortable. The giggling continued. Then there was a stern voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, I expect you both to get up, compose yourself, and be in class in the next 20 minutes. After all of your classes I expect to see you both in my office. Everyone else please get to class now!” McGonagall said sternly, “Oh and Harry, for the love of Merlin, please put some clothes on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Draco groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say that to me again and I will keep you in detention with Filch for the rest of the year Mr. Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco tried to sit up. Why was everyone yelling and laughing and what in Merlin was on top of him. Whatever it was, it was fat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up you oaf,” he grumbled as he shoved the heavy thing off of him. It grunted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry fell ungracefully to the ground. Ouch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Students continued to laugh at the pair as they walked past on their way to class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi mate! What’re you doing sleeping in the corridor with Ferret? And where are your clothes?” Ron called out, bending down and pulling Harry up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you talking about? I barely remember last night,” Harry mumbled. He couldn’t see, where were his glasses?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gone blind,” Draco groaned as he tried to see out of the glasses on his face. When did he get glasses?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed from Ron’s side. Idiots. They were all idiots. She snatched the glasses off Draco’s face and shoved them onto Harry’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you both thinking, getting drunk? I thought you were smarter than that Malfoy!” She said with a screech, “and you!” She said turning towards Harry fiercely, “well, I don’t know what I expected. I’ve learned not to expect much in the way of thinking over the years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin ‘Mione, stop shouting,” Harry moaned out in pain. His head was going to kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hurry up, you have fifteen minutes before you need to be in class,” she said with little pity as she and Ron walked off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes? Class? What was going on? Draco couldn’t figure out what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up Draco, we need to move. We have class..” Harry’s voice trailed off. “I don’t know which class though. What day is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salazar if Draco knew what day it was. All he knew was that his back hurt and he smelt like fire whiskey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to go?” Draco asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Harry replied as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his head. “I think we passed out in the corridor. How many drinks did I have?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco racked his brain trying to remember the previous night. There was Blaise, and then there was the lake, and the secret cave, and some kissing.. and then drinking, and then more kissing, and trying to get back to the castle, and not finding their rooms, and then sleeping.. in the corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we both had too much to drink,” he said with as much dignity he could muster as he dragged himself off the floor and stretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Harry exclaimed as he cast a wandless tempus, “class starts in six minutes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gave him a look that said he was stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have class Potter, remember? The whole bonding thing has us out of class.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” Harry paused, “McGonagall told us to get to class.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Draco said as he remembered waking up. He has told the Headmistress to ‘shut up.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..” Harry’s voice trailed off. “Should we just go to McGonagall's office?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should shower, you stink.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together?” Harry asked with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Separate you wanker!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Harry shook his head and winced. How annoying hangovers were. Why in Godric Gryffindor did he drink so much? Why was he only in boxers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t exactly remember where our rooms are,” Harry said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco placed his wand on the palm of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Point me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wand spun and finally stopped and pointed south. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See Potter, I’m the superior intellect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grunted and walked off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there Harry Potter goes, despite being pointed in the right direction, he heads east. We all wonder how he defeated the Dark Lord,” Draco narrated, heading south and not after Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned around with a huff and stomped after Draco. What a prat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked south until Draco exclaimed that he actually remembered where the room was and then shamed Harry for not remembering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always knew Malfoy’s were much more superior to Potters,” he joked as he led them a couple flights up some stairs and through some small corridors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right. With your white blond hair and your pointy elbows. Yeah, so superior,” Harry laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rather have my hair then your bird nest excuse of hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Harry said as he touched his hair, “this look takes lots of practice to pull off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, better keep practicing. I’m sure you’ll get there someday,” Draco laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally made it to their rooms and Harry rushed off to the bathroom. Ahh, the relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco wandered around the kitchen, waiting for Harry to finish when he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection on the microwave. Salazar he looked like shit. His hair was hanging limp with absolutely no control and his eyes looked tired. Even his lips looked dry and his skin didn’t have its natural glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco! Come in here,” Draco heard Harry call. He sounded frantic and panicked. He felt his heartbeat speed up as he raced towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pulled open the door in a rush and slammed into a very naked Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What wrong,” Draco asked frantically, searching the room for some unseen threat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and Draco watched how his abs flexed. The room felt hotter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothings wrong, I just wanted to get you in here quickly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reached forward and grabbed the collar of Draco’s robes. Even hungover and messy he still managed to look hot. It was unfair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sexy,” he whispered as he tugged off Draco’s robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco tried to step away but all he managed to do was let out a nervous laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously you’re still intoxicated, I look like shit. And I’m going to go, you need to shower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to shower,” Harry said as he peeled off more layers of Draco’s clothes, “with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco groaned. Why do stupid Gryffindors love to test his will power? Because at the moment, his power to resist was very low. And Harry looked good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry finished removing Draco’s clothes until he was only left in his undergarments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I?” He asked with his eyebrow arched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded. He had lost his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry removed the last layer and stood there and appreciated the sight before him. And boy was Draco a sight to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are gorgeous,” he whispered and pressed a kiss along Draco’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Draco said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry trailed kisses from Draco’s shoulder, to his neck, up his face, and then reached his lips. He softly kissed him before kissing him harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco moaned and then bit his tongue. Did he have no self control? He was starting to sound like an adolescent girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled away with a twinkle in his eye. Draco was annoyed, nobody should look that good after the night they had had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tugged them into the large and accommodating shower and did some wandless magic to turn it on and get it to the perfect temperature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are such a ponce,” he joked as he grabbed Draco’s shampoo that he had flown in from France. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had Draco turn around and he rubbed his shampoo into his scalp. The scent of the ocean filled the air.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That feels great,” Draco sighed as the tension left him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Harry hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rinsed Draco’s hair and made sure to keep the shampoo out of his eyes. There was something calming about washing his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco turned around to face Harry and stared into his eyes. Those stupid green eyes and that stupid scar. He leaned forward and kissed the famous scar. Harry shivered and Draco smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco then proceeded to trail his hands down Harry’s back and let them rest on his hips. He pressed a quick kiss against Harry’s lips before leaning down and sucking on the sweet spot between Harry’s neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moaned. He had never felt something so blissful or amazing. It was like he was seeing the night sky for the first time. Or the first time he rode a broom..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to grasp something, something to hold onto but he couldn’t find anything to hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco watched Harry struggle and shoved him against the shower wall. He leaned down and gave Harry’s right nipple an experimental lick. Harry moaned. Boldly Draco wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Harry moaned louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco continued on for a minute before switching to the left nipple. There was something amazing about watching somebody crumble in pleasure because of you. Draco enjoyed it very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tugged at Draco’s hair. Everything felt so good and he was so hard. He wanted Draco. He wanted him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco paused and then stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t. Not right now. I have to romance you.” Draco was very stubborn on this point. He was raised to know you must win someone’s heart before you take them to your bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned, and this time in frustration rather than pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t I supposed to be the sappy romantic and you the cold hearted one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I was raised right,” Draco said with a sniff. Did Harry not realize how much self control this was taking? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, fine, we have to get to McGonagall’s office anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Harry finished washing off before awkwardly exiting the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco worked on his hair while Harry went in search of clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Draco deemed himself presentable. The shadows under his eyes were mostly gone, he didn’t look so hungover, and his hair was back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wandered into the bedroom to find Harry in his normal robes with an empty bottle of pepper up potion in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry flashed Draco a smile. The potion made him feel loads better. Now he felt ready to face McGonagall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you put clothes on, but aren’t you going to do something about your atrocious hair?” Draco questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry touched the top of his head offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never do anything with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco waved his wand at Harry’s hair but nothing really happened. It moved a bit but remained a mess. He tried again, this spell always worked for his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco continued to try and Harry watched patiently as Draco tried different spells to no avail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give up, it does what it wants,” Harry said laughing and tugging at his hair. “Nothing has ever really worked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Draco whined and put on some robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where my wand is?” Harry asked as he searched the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a clue, but I think I brought it back with me, but I don’t exactly remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry searched everywhere until he finally found it in the pocket of the robes Draco wore the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really should keep track of that better,” Draco remarked. He would have had a complete panic attack if he couldn’t find his wand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I’m alright without it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure. Just like in the closet?” Draco said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood still for a second, recalling their time in the closet together. It felt like a whole lifetime ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I obviously had that situation under control,” Harry jokingly bluffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you did, now let’s go before McGonagall decides to kill us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wandered through the castle until they reached the enormous gargoyle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry murmured possible passwords under his breath in rapid succession until he finally got it. Why did the Headmasters always expect students to be able to figure it out? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sent Harry a nervous glance before heading into the office. It felt like he was walking to his death. McGonagall was surprisingly scary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the office, McGonagall swiveled around in her chair to face them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice of you to join me, please take a seat. And thank you for putting on clothes Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blushes bright red. He didn’t know what he had been thinking, sleeping almost naked in the middle of the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t thinking,” Draco commented, reading Harry’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall sent an inquisitive look between them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can read each other’s thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I guess that answers the question if your bond has gotten stronger. Now what I really want to know is what happened that led to what I found this morning?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Harry turned to each other. Harry just blushed and Draco looked nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-” Harry started</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise attacked us!” Draco interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall raised a delicate eyebrow. She was getting way too old to deal with all this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He attacked you? In what way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Verbal,” Draco said sheepishly, “but then we exchanged some spells and he went away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall stared at them for a moment. She was trying to decide if she wanted to know what spells. She decided she didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Mr. Zabini alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope not,” Draco muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he should be,” Harry replied, shooting a glare at Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. How did you end up in a drunken heap in the corridors of the school?” McGonagall asked. She wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expected better from you Draco,” a quiet voice came from a portrait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sev!” Draco called out startled. He hadn’t realized his godfather had a portrait in here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you know my name. But why would you go and get drunk,” his face sneered, “with Potter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry snickered. The portrait sneered just as good as the real Snape had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough Severus!” McGonagall scolded, “let the boys explain themselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gulped. He didn’t want to explain anything about the previous night. They didn’t need to know about the cave or the kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can explain Draco,” he said impishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco kicked him under the table where McGonagall couldn’t see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well after Blaise left Harry thought we should go swimming,” Draco glared at him, “so we did. He wanted to show me something inside the lake so I cast the bubble head charm and we swam for a bit. He showed me a magical cave where we could breathe. Then we uh,” Draco coughed and turned red, “then we hung out for a while and had a couple drinks. But he’s the light weight,” Draco accused and pointed to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You were just as drunk!” Harry exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was not!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys! Please continue the story Mr. Malfoy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So after a while he swam to the surface-” Draco started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco Malfoy! Do you know how dangerous swimming drunk could be,” Snape interrupted with a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco suddenly understood why people had thought his godfather was scary. He was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please continue,” McGonagall said, glaring at everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco meekly nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we made it to the surface, I put on clothes, and Harry didn’t,” he sent him a look, “and we walked back to the castle.” Then Draco turned bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got lost,” Harry said as he attempted to rescue Draco from embarrassment. “We were trying to find our rooms but we couldn’t remember where they were. And then we got tired and just decided to sleep in the corridor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall remained quiet for a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you both learn from this experience?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Draco said quickly, “I will never be drinking with Harry again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall stared him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or at all. I will never drink at all again,” Draco recovered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you Harry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never sleep on the cold, hard ground ever again. My back hurts.” Harry said, sending McGonagall a charming smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your back hurts?” Draco shouted outraged, “you slept on top of me! How do you think I feel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honored?” Harry guessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys! I hope you both learned valuable lessons from this,” McGonagall interrupted and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we have detention?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, because something tells me you both will be punished sufficiently in other ways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looked around nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In what ways exactly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do believe pictures were taken of you both. And I’m sure they will end up leaked to the Prophet. So I would say dealing with that is punishment enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please no Professor, I’ll take the detentions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly Mr. Potter, your actions have consequences. And despite my best efforts, I can’t prevent what those students do with those photos. Students found you both before I did, therefore, pictures were taken. It is what it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother is going to kill me,” Draco said pitifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well deserved I believe,” Snape said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are both dismissed. I expect you both to be in classes tomorrow,” McGonagall said before turning away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco left quickly, practically running out of the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I doing alright?” Minerva asked Severus. “When Dumbledore was in charge, no students were ever found in the corridors passed out drunk and half naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape sighed as if in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even Dumbledore couldn’t control Potter. Nobody can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right. But I still feel slightly responsible for everything that’s happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me. Potter is not your responsibility,” Snape let out a laugh, “he is Draco’s responsibility now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave kudos and comments! Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Collapse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco separate for the first time and nothing goes to plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. Life has been really hectic lately, but I am hoping to be updating more frequently. I had to reread to be inspired, and I liked the book lol. </p><p>Btw, I didn’t mention this earlier, but Tonks and Remus are alive. I wanted Harry to have someone, and thought they were good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry snickered at the Prophet article while Draco stared at it in horror. On the very front page there was a picture of Harry snuggling closer to Draco as Draco hugged him tighter and softly smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so embarrassing,” Draco moaned, “my life is over! All because of Harry bloody Potter. Everything is your fault you know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to stifle his laughter but he couldn’t help it. Plus, the picture really wasn’t bad, it was actually kind of cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anyone should be embarrassed it should be me,” he tried to reason, “I am the one who is shirtless and looks much more drunk than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m the idiot who looks bloody in love with you! You look like a mess, but I’m the idiot with bad taste that seemingly likes the mess!” Draco cried out in horror, the sudden realization crashing down on him. “I have terrible taste!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be very proud, you obviously have superior taste,” Harry said with a laugh, tossing the article to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am doomed! I have been poisoned by you!” Draco screeched dramatically as he glanced at the picture again. “I can never be seen in public ever again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually we have class soon, so you’re going to have to put that plan on hold.” Harry said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I loathe you Potter,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco whispered into Harry’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry flinched. He forgot Draco could do that. He actually had forgotten about the bond. He had actually forgotten about all of their issues. It was so weird. The more time he spent with Draco the more he didn’t care about anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Harry said in a sickeningly sweet voice, “I’ll put enough love into this relationship for the both of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the worst.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel as though you’ve told me that before,” Harry said with a smirk as he slipped on his robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You used to be so fun,” Draco groaned, “I would say something brilliant, and you would fight back. It used to be my daily entertainment. And now you’re just so..” he paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Harry asked with an arched brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So passive and boring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gaped at him in disbelief. Draco considered everything that had been happening boring? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this boring?” He asked and took a couple steps towards Draco before shoving him onto his bed and slamming his mouth onto his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gasped in pleasure and thrust his hips upward eliciting a sinful groan from Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel the pleasure building but he wouldn’t let Draco beat him. He rubbed his palms down Draco’s chest and then rubbed the outside of his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Harry! Okay! You’re not boring,” Draco admitted as his hips jerked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think so,” Harry said cockily. He presses their lips together once more before hopping off the bed and pulling Draco up too. “Now let's go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looked down. He was hard. And he was supposed to go to class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You absolutely suck Harry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Harry said cheekily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! I am taking a cold shower and you can explain to Slughorn exactly why I’m late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a snort. He grabbed his wand and shoved it into his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself,” he said as he walked towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry left the room and paused. They hadn’t been this far apart since they bonded. McGonagall wasn’t sure how the bond would react to distance but it appeared to be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed towards the Great Hall. The corridors were mostly empty with the occasional passing of ghosts. He paused at the entryway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room went silent as Harry walked in. Hermione smiled warmly and had Seamus scoot over to make room. He quickly walked over and the room burst into sound again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Harry, how’s being bonded for life?” Seamus asked cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that bad, he’s actually rather nice.” Harry said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m sure,” Seamus laughed, “you both look great in the Prophet today! Where is the prat anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s uh-” Harry blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin, don’t tell us if it causes you to make that face,” Ron groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Harry,” Hermione said, “what happened? Why were you guys drinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hesitated. No doubt did he love Hermione, but unlike the past he didn’t feel like sharing. Cause now nothing felt like it was just his to share, it was his and Draco’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we decided to play a seeker’s match. And then Blaise confronted us. And then we went swimming in the lake,” Harry paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “One thing led to another and we were drunk and headed back to our rooms but we couldn’t find them so we camped out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was quiet for a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Who won the seeker’s match,” Ron asked excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not me,” Harry said begrudgingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Seamus shouted with a laugh, “Harry lost to Malfoy! I never would have betted on that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry just shook his head and grabbed some food before quickly shoving it into his mouth. If he had food in his mouth he couldn’t answer any more questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione just smiled and went back to looking through her Advanced Runes text book. Ron continued to shovel food into his mouth and Seamus started to take bets on a bunch of random things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wondered if Draco was okay. He knew he wasn’t that far apart but he still worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the castle Draco stood in the bathroom looking into the full length mirror. He had just finished an ice cold shower and he felt oddly amazing, and cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was amazed with himself, not entirely unusual but still. He looked more alive then he had in the last few years. Harry brought out something in him that nobody else could. Something raw and real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to leave his hair as it was. For some strange reason Harry appeared to like it messy, and for a stranger reason Draco wanted to please him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was glad that McGonagall eased up on the dress code for Eighth years since they had no house colors. He was able to wear whatever he wanted and that allowed all of his expensive robes. If only he could convince Harry to dress fancier. But he supposed he pulled off the homeless look pretty well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked back into their bedroom and glanced at the Prophet article on the bed. What a mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you hear me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice whispered in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco jumped so hard and lifted his wand up in defense faster than you could say snake. He had completely forgotten Harry could also send thoughts to him. He also didn’t realize the thoughts could travel so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes Potter. Loud and clear.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco could practically feel Harry’s happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you coming to breakfast?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why? Miss me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco smirked even though he knew Harry couldn’t see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t know what to say. The concept of Harry missing him was so weird. He wasn’t sure if anyone had ever missed him in his entire life. He always had wondered who would miss him if he had died in the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Draco?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah sorry, I’m here. I’ll be there in a few.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sent a spell towards the paper and watched it vanish with a grim sense of satisfaction. Harry might not care, but he still cared about his reputation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left their rooms and entered the cold corridor. He walked for a little bit and turned a corner. He swore he could hear footsteps. He stopped and the echo of another set of steps stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looked behind him but no one was there. He was just being paranoid. He kept walking, not really paying attention to where he was going but listening to the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” Draco asked aloud. Maybe he was following in his invisibility cloak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s voice echoed down the hall but nobody replied. Draco took his wand out of his pocket, ready for an attack at any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Petrificus totalus!” A voice cried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco lifted his wand to react but his limbs froze and he fell to the ground. He tried to turn his head to see who it was, but he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard footsteps coming closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to call out through the bond, but everything went black. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was starting to get annoyed. He said he was on his way to breakfast and he never came. Harry had gotten tired of waiting and receiving pity looks from Hermione and had decided to go to class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, I believe Mr. Malfoy was supposed to be joining us, was he not?” Professor Slughorn asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel his face turn red. In theory, as a bonded pair, they should be close and know where the other was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Professor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned towards Hermione for help but she just shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure Professor, but I’m sure he will be here soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Draco?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He called out through the bond, but no answer came back. Maybe Draco decided to skip class and take a nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well since your partner is gone you may work with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Class went by very slow. Slower than when Snape taught. He kept looking towards the door, waiting for Draco to appear, but he never did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had tried to call out to him through the bond but he never got a response. For a second he thought Blaise had attacked him, but Zabini had been in class and at breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he is fine,” Ron mumbles as he tried to take notes, “he probably got distracted while primping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Harry, I doubt anything happened to him,” Hermione added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded but didn’t believe them. Draco has to be unconscious or else he would’ve answered. Maybe he was sleeping, but that seemed unlikely. If the prat was sleeping and causing Harry unnecessary worry he was going to kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Class dismissed,” Slughorn announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shoved his things messily into his bag. He didn’t even wait for Ron or Hermione before he raced out of the classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He passed students in the hall, many pointing and staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, wait!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and came face to face with Remus. His heart did that funny thing where it stopped for a second and then started to beat quickly. He loved Remus, but he always felt guilty around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Remus,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been meaning to catch up with you after the whole bonding thing, everything has been hectic though. Teddy is starting to walk,” Remus said with a proud smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing!” Harry felt his heart ache. Sirius should have been there for these big moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is. Look, I know everything has been really crazy lately, and I know we need to talk more. But I was hoping you might come over sometime. Teddy would love to see his Godfather and Dora would too. Draco is also welcome, they are related anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Harry said, “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I’ll stop by your class soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait one second.” Remus shifted nervously. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, I’m always here for you Harry. I know I’m not Sirius, and I never will be, but I need you to know I am here whenever you need. I know you feel guilty over his death, but nobody blames you. You were trying to save him, and Sirius made the choice to save you. I’m proud of the man you’ve become, and I know your parents and Sirius would be too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel the tears at the corners of his eyes. He never really cried, but it had been an emotionally weird day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Remus said awkwardly, “where is Draco?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap, that’s what I was going to find out. I got to go,” Harry said before running off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sprinted all the way back to their rooms, opened the door, and rushed to their bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco?” He called out loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response came and there was no sign of the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel his heart racing. Where was Draco? He couldn’t have left. They weren’t supposed to be that far apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel his magic buzzing painfully below the surface. It felt explosive. He needed Draco. He needed him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you Draco?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reply came. Harry heard something in another room break. He could feel his magic losing control. The dresser started to rattle along with other things in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if Draco was hurt? What if someone took him? What if he decided he didn’t want Harry and left? How could he disappear like this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The floor started to vibrate as all of Harry’s uncontrolled magic came flowing out of him. His magic had never felt so electric, almost painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco. Draco. Draco. Harry needed Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry lunged for a cloak that Draco had left laying in a chair. He gripped it tightly in his grasp and pressed his nose to it. It smelt strongly of Draco, which was oddly comforting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Draco, please answer me. I need you. I need to know you are okay,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry begged through the bond. But like before no response came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” A distant voice screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry barely heard the voice. He didn’t care. It wasn’t Draco and therefore didn’t matter. He needed to find Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry stop it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and saw a panicked Hermione. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone,” Harry whispered, his magic raging around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Harry! You need to calm down. We will find him, I promise!” Hermione cried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shut his eyes and felt for his magic, wrestling for control. But it felt so wild and free. He could feel Draco’s magic. And if he was alive, that meant Draco had to be alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rattling stopping and slowly the crackling energy in magic in the room lessened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where he is,” he whispered as he crumpled onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will find him,” Hermione said determinedly, “we have won against everything we have done together. This will be no different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promised him I would protect him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione remained silent. She knew no matter what she said she couldn’t make Harry feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know what he was feeling. His emotions had been such a whirlwind. A couple weeks ago he probably wouldn’t have cared if Draco had disappeared. Hell, even a week ago it wouldn’t have affected him that much. But at this moment, it felt as if the world was crumbling. Harry would tear the world apart to find Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need him,” he said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione had never seen Harry like this. Not during their hunt for horcruxes or during the fight against  Voldemort. He had done all of that out of a sense of duty. This was something else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will find him and whatever happened to him. We should go to McGonagall, she can help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. He was thankful for Hermione, she was always the voice of reason. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his wand and gripped it tightly. He would be ready for whoever hurt Draco, they would regret ever touching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to find McGonagall, she was waiting outside in the corridor. Harry ran right into her as he barrelled out of the rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” McGonagall said in surprise. “Mr. Potter, I believe we need to talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco is gone,” Harry blurted out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, a grave look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is what I thought. Madam Pomfrey had placed monitoring spells on both of you before you left the infirmary. Draco’s broke about an hour ago; meaning that he is far beyond the castle. Before it broke, the spell shows a very elevated heart rate, which indicates that he probably didn’t leave willingly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did this happen Professor?” Hermione asked. As each year passed, the more she realized the Hogwarts truly wasn’t impenetrable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that it was someone inside the school. So far though nobody else is missing. There is a chance somebody got into the school though. With all the rebuilding there are areas where the wards are weaker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you!” Harry cried out, shaking with anger and unreleased anger. “You said we would be safe! I promised I would protect him! But he is gone and I can’t feel him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole corridor began the shake. Windows shattered and magic swirled violently all around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He should be here! He should be here complaining about my hair and telling me I’m stupid! His father could have him right now! He might kill him!” Harry screamed, his voice getting lost in the noise of his magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry we will find him!” Hermione screamed, backing away and throwing up a protective shield around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall could see the rage in his eyes. So much unreleased anger. From the war, from deaths, from the forced bonding, there was so much anger. She put a strong shield up around her and Hermione before stepping away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a cry before falling to his knees. The magic wasn’t controllable without Draco. He needed Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” he whispered in a strangled voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls exploded. Bricks went flying and Hermione and McGonagall were flung back. Everything near blew up. The ground cracked and the ceiling started to fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could hear was screaming as he passed out. Draco...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for reading and staying with me through the slow updates! How are you liking it so far? Where do you think Draco is and who do you think took him?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pain and Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry tried to find Draco while Draco suffers through Greyback.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried to break it up so it was easy to read perspectives. Please leave kudos and comments, I love reading them so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco couldn’t move his arms. Or his legs. Or open his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to scream but it came out muffled. Where was he? What had happened? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer came back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s arms and back were killing him. His arms were twisted behind him tightly and he was positioned on the ground in a painful position. His magic felt explosive. It hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so disappointed in you Draco,” came a voice out of the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco tried to jerk his head up, tried to move in any way but it was impossible. He would know that voice anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius stepped away from the wall where the shadows were covering him. He wore sleek black robes, his hair slicked back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought any son of mine would turn into such scum. Tied to the Savior. How could you? You are no better than those mudbloods.” His voice was quiet, but held power.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco struggled to try to sit but his attempts were futile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried again. But only his own voice echoed through his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was supposed to suffer and die. To slowly watch his life crumble, to wither away. At the very worst, he would have bonded with the mudblood and I could have killed them both at once. But my own son betrays me. Saving Harry Potter’s life was the biggest mistake you’ll ever make.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius paced around Draco, like he was stalking his prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have presented me with a very unique situation. By having you in my possession, I have the power to kill Potter at any moment I please. Tragically, that means ending the Malfoy bloodline as well, but I suppose some sacrifices must be made. But having you also gives me the opportunity to watch Potter fall apart. He will disintegrate until he is unrecognizable without his bonded.” Lucius’s voice was full of glee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco closed his eyes and felt for his magic. It was there, pulsing slowly, waiting for his command. It calmed him, it felt like Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He focused on the spell muffling him. He imagined his magic undoing the spell. He imagined Harry rescuing him. He imagined holding Harry so tightly that he would never let go. Draco could feel his magic fighting his fathers. And then the spell gave way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fucking bastard!” He shouted. “You will never get the pleasure of seeing Harry fall apart, because that isn’t what he does. Harry is strong, much stronger than you. He is so much more than you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius let out a cold laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow. It only took eighteen years to grow a spine! I am so proud of you Draco. It is tragic you won’t get to live long enough to know what it is like to have one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though the words were sarcastic, a sharp pang went through Draco. He had always wanted his father to just be proud of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are one to speak,” Draco said with a scoff, using all of the Malfoy training he had, “you have never had a spine. You wouldn’t know what to do with one if you did. You spent all of your life licking the Dark Lord’s shoes. You never had the guts to stand alone. Even now, you depend on Greyback.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger flashed in Lucius’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not speak to me that way. You do not have a clue. You have always had your head in the clouds. All you cared about was Harry Potter. It was always Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rush of embarrassment went through Draco. He remembered the early years of Hogwarts, before all the darkness came. At the time nothing mattered except one upping Harry. He had only wanted to prove himself, whether it was being seeker or popularity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think it was so easy for me?” Draco asked in disbelief, “I had to go on a suicide mission for your failures! If the Dark Lord couldn’t kill Dumbledore, what chance did a student have? He knew I would either go to Azkaban or die trying. I chose to do that to protect Mother. But do not be mistaken, it was not easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucius?” Came a deep gravelly voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father turned and left Draco’s view of sight. Draco struggled with the ropes tying him in the uncomfortable position. They were magically bound, strongly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco needed his wand. He needed Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well well, don’t you just look delicious,” Greyback stated as he entered the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius made a noise of disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not be eating my son Fenir, despite being a traitor and failure he has been. He will be very useful no doubt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least have fun with the boy? Especially since he will be gone soon enough anyway.” Greyback’s voice was sickeningly sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius stared down at Draco. He thought of begging him to refuse Greyback, but realized he didn’t want anything from his father. Not even this. He would take it like a man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I suppose he could use some.. training. Just don’t turn him. I do not want my own blood to go to the grave unpure. Try not to kill him too quickly, I wouldn’t want Potter to not suffer” Then Lucius walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greyback laughed as he circled Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Malfoy heir, fallen so far. Did you know that the Dark Lord thought you would do great things? Oh how wrong he was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Greyback took his claws and slashed open Draco’s back. Draco cried, as red hot searing pain spread throughout him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a pretty boy. My marks look so good on you. You will go to the grave with my marks,” Greyback let out a sadistic laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gritted his teeth but didn’t say a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why so quiet, pretty boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greyback then slashed Draco’s shoulder, extremely close to the veins in his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Greyback said, sensing Draco’s nervousness, “I won’t kill you.. yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco could feel blood dripping from the wounds. They burned more than anything in his entire life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of you wizards are so concerned about your pure blood. But when it comes down to it, you are all the same. Red hot blood. You all taste the same, believe me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco shut his eyes and awaited the next slash.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***********************</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco!” Harry shouted as he sat up in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, calm down! Everything is okay,” Madam Pomfrey said in a rush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry opened his eyes and looked around the all to familiar room, searching for a sign of Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is not okay, where is Draco?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey looked around nervously. McGonagall hadn’t wanted her to say too much in case of another magical surge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait for McGonagall dear, I promise you it will all be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt anger and worry flash through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are Hermione and McGonagall alright?” He asked as he remembered sending them flying back as his magic burst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Ms. Granger is completely recovered. She had a minor concussion, but is all better now. Headmistress McGonagall is also alright, she is still recovering from a broken rib though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I hurt anyone else?” Harry felt so guilty. He had never meant to hurt anyone or destroy anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one else got hurt. You did do some damage to that part of the castle. The rooms you and Mr. Malfoy were staying in were completely destroyed along with everything inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall entered the room, with only a slight limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Professor! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Harry could feel his cheeks turning darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand Harry, you are also newly bonded, your magic isn’t stable yet.” McGonagall said gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody asked who ‘he’ was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know where he is or how somebody took him. But we do know that he is with Lucius Malfoy.” McGonagall responded after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden searing pain travelled through Harry’s back and shoulder, like someone was lighting him on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arghh!” He shouted out in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter!” Madam Pomfrey said startled, “what is the matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My back, and shoulder,” Harry groaned out, “it hurts. So bad. It burns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is feeling Draco’s pain. Sometimes bonds can transmit one's pain to the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gritted his teeth in pain, trying not to scream out in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean I’m absorbing Draco’s pain? Am I helping him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly that isn’t how it works. You aren’t relieving his pain, just feeling similar pain that he is. Can you contact him through the bond?” McGonagall responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Draco? Can you hear me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a second nothing came back. Harry shook his head slowly. His body hurt with Draco’s pain, and his own. His magic felt extremely off, it still felt ready to be released any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry? Help me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>came Draco’s hesitant voice through the bond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s there,” Harry said excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is brilliant news,” Madam Pomfrey said excitedly, “that means that he can’t be too far from Hogwarts, otherwise you both wouldn’t be able to communicate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are coming for you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well hurry up. I can’t wait for the Savior to save me,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draco tried to joke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I get to see the real Harry Potter in action.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why the fuck would I know? It’s not like I walked in here willingly. They dragged me in here, wherever here is, when I was unconscious.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco’s voice through the bond was snarky, but he also sounded extremely worn out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know where he is,” Harry said out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need you to give me details about where you are and what you can see, something specific.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain flared through Harry and he let out a sharp gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the sheets tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment the pain subsided and Draco’s voice came gasping through his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t see. I can’t even move. Everything hurts and it’s dark.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you remember any death eater hideouts near Hogwarts?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another stab of pain shot through Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you really think they told me all of their secret hideouts? Of course not.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can’t see anything and has no idea where they could have taken him,” Harry said defeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep talking to him. We will figure this out,” McGonagall said with a strong determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I’m near you. Otherwise I think I would be in more pain from separation. Only a theory, but I think they took me away from Hogwarts before bringing me back closer. My father was angry about having to ‘move locations’ and how it was a risk they didn’t need.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is my map?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need my map!” He said frantically, struggling to get out of the cot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down!” Madam Pomfrey said firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expecto patronum!” Harry shouted, without his wand, and summoned this stag. “Find Ron, tell him to bring me the map,” Harry ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stag ran off and McGonagall and Pomfrey stared at him in shock. Neither of them had ever seen someone summon their patronus without a wand, or much effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still there?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco asked through the bond. His voice came through confident, but Harry could hear the fear and the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I’m trying to locate you. Don’t panic, I promise I will find you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron and Hermione came bursting into the room, out of breath and gasping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you are mate,” Ron said breathlessly, tossing the map onto his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Harry asked Hermione as he opened the map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfect,” she said brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good,” Harry promised the map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ink slowly spread on the paper, names and footprints appearing, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There he is!” Harry gasped in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was 99% sure he was dying. The only part of him that knew he wasn’t dying, was the part that reasoned they needed him alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Harry would find him. Harry was good like that. But he was starting to think he would bleed out before he was found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Find me yet?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to sound casual but he was starting to panic. Greyback had left him alone, but he had left him with gaping wounds on his back, shoulders, stomach, and thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel excitement and determination in Harry. He must have found him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are in the Chamber of Secrets,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry said excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m where?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco was confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a part of Hogwarts. It is below the school. It is where Voldemort kept a basilisk.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shock echoed through Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m in Hogwarts? Why would they keep me so near?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They probably took you away before they really thought about us being bonded meant. When they learned we needed to be close, they thought of there, because it was where Voldemort stored a Horcrux. Your father is smart enough to think I would never come there, or even check Hogwarts for you. Unlucky for them, I have the map.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dracol let out a laugh and it echoed through the dark space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course. I never should have doubted you. My father is a stupid man to underestimate the power of the great Harry Potter.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You doubted me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry’s voice came through offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Now please come and rescue me,” Draco demanded. “I hear that’s kind of your thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes your Majesty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco closed his eyes and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. Anything to distract from the pain. If he concentrated he could hear running water, but it sounded far away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Lucius was back, standing in front of him, looking extremely displeased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink this,” he ordered, shoving a bottle of something to Draco’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco grimaced and shut his mouth. He shook his head defiantly, looking right into his father’s eyes. If there was anything he knew Lucius respected, it was someone who didn’t cower. And Draco would never cower before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius pried open his mouth and forced the potion down his throat. He nodded to himself and stepped away from Draco, like he was scared that if he stayed in close proximity for too long he would catch Draco’s traitorousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that,” Draco asked. He didn’t feel any different and the potion hadn’t tasted like anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will find out,” Lucius said briskly before leaving Draco’s sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a horrible father, you know that right?” Draco bravely asked. What did he have left to lose? He could feel himself slipping away. He was losing too much blood too quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have done what was best for you. I raised you to be strong, to be an honourable Malfoy heir, but despite my best efforts you turned out..” Lucius made a face, “undesirable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t have much energy, but what he did have, turned into rage. Rage for the carefree childhood he never had, rage for the supportive parents he never had, rage for the love he had never felt, rage for the father that never actually cared about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did what was best for you. You have always done what is best for you and your public image. You blame it on protecting me, but you have never protected me!” Draco’s voice was hoarse. Everything hurt, and he just wanted to cry in Harry’s arms. “I am your son. You should have protected me. You should have been there for my quidditch games, and not to judge, but to support. Or been happy when I became a Perfect! Or when I achieved anything! But you tore me down every chance you got.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are no son of mine,” Lucius said coldly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are not my father,” Draco said firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never want to be your father. You have become such a disappointment. It will not be a loss to the Malfoy bloodline to lose you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would rather be a muggle born than be a Malfoy.” The statement hurt Draco to say, but as he said it he realized it was true. The name that he had once been so proud of, so boastful of, no longer meant anything to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a disappointment,” Lucius murmured, before turning around and walking away, leaving Draco laying there, bleeding out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye Harry. I don’t think I am going to make it out of this alive. I am so sorry this will cut your life short also, you deserve to have a full and happy life. Thank you for giving me a couple of happy weeks. You have given me more than anyone else. I don’t know if this is love that I feel, but I do know that it is the strongest thing I have ever felt. Thank you for always being my hero.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Choice to Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m sorry if this is insanely confusing. It bounces back and forth between different perspectives. If anyone is confused, Harry doesn’t remember anything. They are both dead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After a couple different comments I realized I needed to clarify somethings. If you guys notice that some of my details and stuff don’t match up to the real books, I’m truly sorry. It has been a while since I’ve reread them and am definitely messing up some details. So please overlook anything that doesn’t comply with the books and just go with it! Thank you so much for reading guys!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry stood at the bathroom sink. He had lost the ability to speak parseltongue and was struggling to command it to open. He slammed his fists against the sink, he could feel time slipping away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hissed at the sink again but it still didn’t open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got this,” Hermione encouraged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried again, varying the tone of hiss. The sink creaked and groaned before the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin,” he said as he dove into the entrance; Hermione, Ron, and McGonagall followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of seconds they landed in the pile of bones the basilisk had left. The chamber was dark and eerie, and completely silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry crept forward, his wand raised. Hermione cast a Lumos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel himself getting light headed. Something felt wrong. Draco wasn’t okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A growl came from the left before Greyback leapt onto Ron. Ron yelled as he was tackled to the ground. Greyback dug his claws into Ron’s sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Confringo!” Hermione shouted as Harry shouted “bombarda!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greyback flew back off of Ron. Ron gasped in pain as Greyback was forcibly removed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay mate?” Harry asked, helping him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron didn’t have time to reply as Lucius Malfoy came bounding into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crucio!” He yelled, aiming for Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cast a quick shield charm before diving out of the way. The curse hit the wall behind him, breaking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupify!” McGonagall cast, but Lucius shielded himself just in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to focus on all of the spells flying through the air. But everything felt off, kind of tilted. Things were starting to look blurry. Where was Draco? Why wasn’t Draco with him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye Harry. I don’t think I am going to make it out of this alive. I am so sorry this will cut your life short also, you deserve to have a full and happy life. Thank you for giving me a couple of happy weeks. You have given me more than anyone else. I don’t know if this is love that I feel, but I do know that it is the strongest thing I have ever felt. Thank you for always being my hero.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whispered through his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hero? He was Draco’s hero? Where was Draco? He needed Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione screamed as Harry hit the floor. Greyback was pinned down by a spell from McGonagall, and Ron was flinging spells at Lucius to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran away from the fight, something she never thought she would do. She needed to find Draco, that was the only hope Harry had in living. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know all of the tunnels but she followed the one she could remember. It was dark and the sounds of fighting faded behind her and soon she could only hear her feet pounding on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the tunnel opened up into the main chamber. The skeleton of the basilisk remained, and there lay Malfoy in front of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione sprinted to Malfoy’s side, trying to remember any medical healing spells. Blood pooled around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vulnera Sanentur!” She shouted. It was the one powerful healing spell she knew, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wounds on Malfoy slowly started to close. The spell wasn’t perfect but it managed to messily heal up the wounds. But Malfoy had lost a lot of blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t know a spell to replenish blood. She leaned forward and pressed her fingers to his neck, searching desperately for a pulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” She shouted, not feeling a pulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She locked her hands together and placed them on his chest, doing 30 compressions before blowing two blows of air into his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Live Malfoy, come on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” Draco called out. Nobody was around and he found himself alone in the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear noises but for some reason it didn’t scare him. Nothing felt scary right now. Nothing really mattered until he found Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you Harry?” He shouted, walking through the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Draco,” Vincent Crabbe appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco jumped back in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead. What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crabbe sneered. His face twisted into something truly ugly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right I’m dead. I’m dead because of you. You killed me. It was all your fault. If you weren’t so desperate to prove yourself to daddy, I might be alive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Draco whispered, “it was an accident. Nobody was meant to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right, you never cared about me or Greg. We were just your pawns to do whatever you pleased with. Did you even care that I died?” Vincent started to walk closer to Draco and Draco took a couple of steps back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did. I had nightmares about your death for months,” Draco defended, his hands shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vincent snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmares. You had nightmares. Well I was dead! Because of you! And all you had were some nightmares.You truly are pathetic Draco.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not,” Draco whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are. Do you even know what love is? Do you know what it means to care about someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I care about people. I didn’t mean for you to die,” Draco fell to his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, you deserve to die. Which I guess you have, since you’re here, with me.” Vincent grinned as he gestured to their surroundings, “you died, and now you have me. For the rest of eternity. And I will make you pay for my death, every second of this pathetic afterlife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t die. No. I need to find Harry,” Draco stood up and shoved Vincent. He started to march through the forest, Vincent trailing behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will never find him. You really believe he would die and come to the same place as you? You will never be at the same level as Harry Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will find me,” Draco mumbled, tears streaming down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he won’t. No one will come for you, because nobody loves you. Aren’t you happy Draco? You died, the Slytherin Ice Prince. That is all you always wanted isn’t it? Well look what that got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco shook his head violently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t what I wanted. I wanted Harry. I wanted Harry to notice me. To care about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well isn’t that sweet. Too bad he isn’t coming. Because you aren’t worth it and you know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco held his hands over his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” He screamed. Tears flowed quickly down his face. “Stop it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at platform 9 ¾. Harry remembered the last time he was here. Not at the real train station, but this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone there?” He called out. Where was everyone? Where was Sirius? Or his Mum and Dad? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence echoed back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?” He shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry walked around the platform. He had never really wandered the train station, he had always been busy trying to catch the train. There was a small red bench with a nice pot next to it. Harry sat down and stared at the tracks, where the train would normally be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I died,” Harry said loudly. “Is this all death is? Eternal loneliness!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted up the pot and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. It shattered with a loud bang and crumbled to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How had he died? He didn’t remember doing anything particularly dangerous. He had been…. he didn’t remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somebody answer me!” He shouted angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hit him. He had been searching for Draco. Why had he been looking for Draco? No, not Draco, Malfoy.. Harry couldn’t remember. Why would he even be searching for Malfoy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was making sense. It was like.. something was missing. Something important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was dead. Whatever it was it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter,” came an unpleasant voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled out his wand and swiveled to face the voice. Where had his wand come from? He was dead, he didn’t need it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of him stood Severus Snape. Even in death Snape looked mean and tired. His hair hung in the same greasy way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put that down,” Snape ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry immediately lowered it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? Where is my family?” Harry asked as he looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape sneered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your family is waiting for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked around him, seeing no one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not here you intolerable boy!” Snape shouted. Death had not made him any more pleasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here,” Harry asked impatiently. He wanted to see his family. He wanted to hug Sirius. To truly meet his parents. And if he couldn’t do that, well, he wanted to be alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To inform you that you have a choice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned in frustration. He was so sick of having a so-called choice. Cause there never really was a choice. There was right and there was wrong, and that isn’t much of a choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What,” he spat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tragic that even death couldn’t bring you manners Mr. Potter,” Snape said with a sneer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Harry shouted, “I am dead! I fought the war! I sacrificed my whole teenage years to a war I didn’t start! I should not have to deal with you in death! Maybe you saved me, but you made my life miserable. You were horrible. And I don’t care if you hated me because of my father. I am not him! I never even got to know him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Mr. Potter. You know nothing, you are just a nosy intolerable boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am more of a man than you ever were,” Harry snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape flinched away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friends are also waiting for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friends are just fine. They have each other, they’ve never needed me,” Harry said quietly, remembering the times Ron and Hermione had been alone together while he suffered at the Dursley’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not those insufferable brats, though they probably would like you back, I mean Draco,” Snape said annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would Malfoy want me back? We hate each other.” Harry was so confused. Why did it feel like he was missing something to do with Malfoy? Was Malfoy up to something? Is that why he died? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so stupid. Why don’t you remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember what!” Harry shouted, “I don’t remember anything okay! Just let me be dead in peace!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are as dumb as your father. Never bothering to retain information.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave my family out of this!” Harry growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to make a choice Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A choice between what? My family or Malfoy? Because that is a fairly easy choice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape sighed angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up Potter, use that small brain of yours. Think! I know it’s not too hard for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you want me to say or think!” Harry was getting angry. He had finally died and now he was being tortured with riddles from Snape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love him you idiot!” Snape shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love? Harry didn’t love anyone other than the Weasleys and Hermione, and Sirius. He would never love Malfoy. Would he? What was happening? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane. This is just my mind torturing me. Cause you are dead, this can’t be real.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing observation Mr. Potter. 100 points to Gryffindor! You are dead too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care who I loved or what I forgot. I want to see my family!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong choice, sadly, it seems someone has already made that choice for you. Goodbye Mr. Potter. Tell Draco I said hello.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape started to fade away, along with the train station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back away,” Madam Pomfrey ordered as she started to cast blood replenishing spells on Malfoy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione moved away and held her breath. She had managed to get Malfoy’s heart beating again but he had still lost so much blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall and Ron had helped levitate Malfoy and Harry all the way back to the infirmary, where they lay next to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy was much paler than she’d ever seen him, and Harry looked so lifeless, just like when he let Voldemort kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken so much time to get them back to where they could get medical help. She hoped they had made it in time. They had to spend a lot of time securing Lucius and Greyback and contacting the Ministry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Harry, you can pull through,” Ron chanted next to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey continued to cast spells and wave her wand over both boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone know if Mr. Malfoy consumed any potions?” Madam Pomfrey asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone glanced at each other. Nobody knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it seems that somebody gave him something. Something pretty powerful by the looks of it. But it doesn’t seem to be targeting him, it appears to be targeting his bondmate, Mr. Potter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall visibly tended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. At first I thought it was trying to break the bond, but now I’m starting to believe it’s attacking the mental part of the bond. I think it’s making Mr. Potter forget he is bonded to Draco.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is that possible?” Hermione asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. But I have no idea what kinds of spells Greyback and Lucius got their hands on. I don’t know how the spell would work, because whether or not Mr. Potter remembers, he is still bonded.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he won’t fight,” Hermione said in a whisper, “he won’t fight to stay alive when he doesn’t realize there is anything to fight for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fight Harry! You can do it,” Ron said loudly, grasping Harry’s hand tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have done all I can. Now we just have to wait,” Madam Pomfrey said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I think there will be one more chapter! Maybe two! Are you guys ready for the end?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is lost and can’t remember anything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it guys! The end!! I really hope you love it! I’ve enjoyed writing this so much, thank you all for sticking with me through this :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The walls were ugly. That was all Harry could think when he opened his eyes. He had seen these walls hundreds of times and each time they seemed to get uglier. Not white, but not tan. So ugly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Ron had been suffocating. Neither would tell him what was going on or why he was in the infirmary, but neither would leave his side either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey had to force them to leave him alone. She had situated him into his own private room, something he had never had before. The problem was that the walls were the same ugly color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been stuck here for days being poked and prodded. Everyone kept coming in to look at him like something should be happening but he couldn’t figure it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up out of bed, stretching his limbs. He was so tired but he wanted to continue his life as normal. If only everyone would let him. They wouldn’t even give him his wand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to the door and peered out through the tiny window. No one appeared to be around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just needed a break. Just to be alone and not stared at like he was crazy. And if he had to break out to get that then he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly opened the door and prayed that Madam Pomfrey hadn’t put an alarm on the door. Silently he waited to see if anyone was going to come rushing into the room but nobody did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked past a couple of doors and then came across the familiar rows of cots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A younger girl looked up from her spot and waved at him. He waved back and kept going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He passed more people he had never met until he was almost at the exit to the infirmary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy was lying asleep on the last cot and Harry stopped to stare. He looked so peaceful and innocent, nothing like the usual sneer that fit his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason Harry wanted to wake him up and hug him, but he shook off the weird feeling and kept walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffled along through the corridors with his head hung low. This sneaking around would be much easier with his cloak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally he got tired of walking up and down stairs. His feet were starting to drag and he couldn’t go any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he is this way,” Harry heard a voice call out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced around for a place to hide before diving into the first open door and slamming it shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was.. a closet. And a tiny one. Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard people run past the closet and sighed. He didn’t wanna be found yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around the tiny space and got a feeling that he’d been here before. But he had never been in any of Hogwarts broom closets. Maybe it was because of the Dursley’s cupboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on the ground and stared at his hands. He was so confused. No one was telling him anything and he was so sick of it. They wouldn’t even tell him why he had woken up in the infirmary with a raging headache. Or why he couldn’t use his magic. Or why his heart ached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like something major was missing. But the more he tried to recall things the more his brain hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The closet really was tiny. He felt mixed between feeling anxious and feeling safe. Harry wasn’t sure why the closet reminded him of safety. The Dursley household never brought on feelings of safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a knock came from the door. Harry held his breath, hoping that if he pretended he wasn’t there, whoever was at the door would go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, can I come in?” A soft voice said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned. He knew that voice. Who was that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded so familiar. But Harry remained silent. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming in,” the voice announced before opening the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy walked in. Malfoy… why was Malfoy here? Calling him Harry and talking nice. He was so confused and yet felt much better than he had since he had woken up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Malfoy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco grimaced at the tone in Harry’s voice. He had been waiting for days to see him because McGonagall insisted on giving him time. But they were still bonded, he just needed Harry to remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came to talk to you,” he tried to keep the begging tone out of his voice but he couldn’t help it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when do we talk?” Harry’s voice was bitter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything from the past few weeks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s face scrunched up in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. And nobody will tell me a single thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was torn. He had been told not to overwhelm Harry, but he also wanted to restore his memories. Or at least show him what had happened the last few weeks.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me,” he stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry flinched. The statement sounded so wrong, but it felt right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy? Did somebody curse you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I think I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart kinda stopped, or at least stuttered. Malfoy loved him.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe someone slipped you a love potion,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you can feel it,” Draco whispered, placing his hand on Harry’s wrist, “you may not remember it, but you can feel it. A lot of stuff happened in the last few weeks. We bonded to save your life, and I slowly and stupidly fell in you with you. You are a reckless, brave, smart, and amazing person. Lucius found a way to make you forget me, but I can’t forget you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. It hurt so bad. Nothing was making any sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't have any clue what you’re talking about. I can’t imagine bonding with you. Why would I do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it all started in this closet,” Draco said with a smile. “I was decent to you, sort of, and then we started to spy on teachers together with that brilliant cloak of yours, and then your dumbass took a mystery potion. Suddenly your life was on a timer, so in order to save you we bonded. And then my father and Fenir Greyback continued to be a threat. They took me and stuff happened. Anyway I died so you died. But Hermione saved us. But not before I was given something that somehow affected you and made you forget us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stayed silent for a couple of minutes. The way Malfoy said it all with such a sure conviction it sounded true. But he didn’t remember any of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “but I don’t remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me show you,” Draco said before projecting all the little and big moments between them to Harry. He poured every thought and emotion through the bond, hoping Harry would understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sat quiet as different memories flitted through his mind. Him and Draco arguing in the closet, them spying on the teachers and sneaking into McGonagall’s office, Draco’s funny narrations, them learning about Greyback and Lucius, the mystery potion, bonding, Draco being taken, and dying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One last thing,” Draco said before leaning in and kissing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco put every emotion he had in him into the kiss. Every worry, every thought of love, every bit of anger, every bit of passion he had in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside Harry just clicked. He wasn’t sure what it was, but this, with Draco, felt right. All the suppressed memories started to flood back into him. All the stolen kisses and the sneaking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled away from the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do love you,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco let out a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin you remember,” he paused, “now that you remember,” Draco slapped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s hand whipped to his cheek, where it stung from the slap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was for throwing such a hissy fit and destroying all of my clothes!” Draco screeched. He gestured to his clothes, “look at me! Dressed like a peasant because you destroyed every nice item of clothing I owned!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grimaced sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” he said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco hit him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care! My clothes! My possessions! Everything! And somehow your stupid map and cloak cane out unscathed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kept my important stuff in an unbreakable chest. Nothing could have destroyed it,” Harry said quietly, averting his eyes guiltily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well excuse me for not thinking of that,” Draco said sarcastically, “how dare I not think of Harry Potter blowing my stuff up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, and I’ll buy you new clothes,” Harry said earnestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sniffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you remember so you can feel guilty the rest of your life. And you couldn’t afford my level of taste by the looks of your clothes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” Harry laughed, “anything good happen while I remained lost?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was passed out for most of it,” Draco then paused to lift up his shirt. “And I had to heal from these.” He gestures to the gruesome scars that Greyback had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gasped. He hadn’t seen Draco’s wounds before he had passed out. The skin was raised and bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, they don’t hurt,” Draco continued, “but I’m sorry they look so terrible. I understand if you don’t want me anymore.” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gaped at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I won’t want you just because of some scars? Haven’t you seen my head?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That scar on your forehead symbolizes hope and resilience. All these scars represent is weakness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart ached for him. Draco needed to understand how amazing and beautiful he was. That he wasn’t just the boy who screwed up, but the man who changed and became better. He reached out a rested his hand against one of the scars, gently tracing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful Draco. And even if those scars marred all of your features, I would still love you. Because your beauty does not just come from you looks, your beauty radiates from you with everything you do. I know you don’t like me being sappy, but you are amazing from the inside out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco felt a tear fall. He quickly wiped it away. Malfoy’s do not cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you,” he whispered, “but I want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Harry’s. It was like the world exploded and everything fell into the right place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Harry breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco glances around the tight closet space, just remembering where they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, is the closet bothering you? I completely forgot where we were,” Draco asked. He had completely forgotten all about Harry’s claustrophobia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced around with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I can face anything when I’m with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a Hufflepuff,” Draco laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock banged on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you both have on clothes! I tried to wait, but Madam Pomfrey wants you both back!” Shouted a voice that could only be Ron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Weasley. Of course we are clothed. I am not a Neanderthal. Believe me, when it happens, it will be in a bed,” Draco shouted back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron groaned loudly before pulling the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please come out and don’t say a word. My poor ears can’t take anymore of this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ron,” Harry said, dragging him into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to have you back mate,” Ron said, returning the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked quietly back to the infirmary. The silence was comfortable, and Harry was grateful for everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the infirmary they were swarmed by Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you were doing Mr. Potter?” McGonagall asked with a twinkle in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taking matters into my own hands,” Harry said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see nothing has changed, you will never grow up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes things don’t need to change,” he shot Draco a grin, “I think I’ve changed enough to see where I was wrong as a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione interrupted the moment. She flung her arms around Harry’s neck and burst into tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I had lost you. We are a trio, nobody gets to get out of that,” she said fiercely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hugged her back tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Hermione. I promise you, at this point, nothing can kill me,” he joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco jabbed him in the ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me Potter, I could kill you if I wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sent him a sweet smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m sure you would like to know what happened Mr. Potter,” McGonagall interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded quickly. He had been wondering what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fenir Greyback is dead. After attacking us multiple times we had also hit him with some brutal spells. He died from blood loss. Lucius Malfoy is in ministry custody. He detained him and he will be in Azkaban with more security than ever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a relieved sigh. It wouldn’t have been a major loss for Lucius to die, but he knew it would have affected Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is also this,” McGonagall said before handing him the Prophet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco turned away, refusing to look at the paper. The thing was an absolute atrocity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the front page was a whole write up of Harry and Draco’s relationship. There were photos of them fighting in the corridors as they hexed each other, photos of them kissing, of them playing quidditch together, of them passed out drunk, and of them in the infirmary. The article went on to talk about their bond and had interviews with multiple Hogwarts students. Some were positive and some were very negative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did they get all of this,” Harry asked. He had never seen such an in depth article. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t the slightest clue. We were so focused on the other things we weren’t exactly watching everything other students were doing. But I thought you might want to see it, possibly look at the last section.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moved to read the last small tiny paragraph. Draco groaned and walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last section was a letter, written to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dear Harry, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know if you will wake up, and I really don’t know what state you’ll be in if you do. I’m not exactly sure why I am writing this, for the whole entirety of Britain to see, but I hope you get to read it soon. I absolutely love you. Yes I know, I do have a heart. You have lit up my world in so many different ways. You challenge me more than anyone I have ever met and you infuriate me even more. But you also bring me happiness, something I haven’t had too much of in my life. I want to thank you for everything you’ve done. And I don’t just mean saving the Wizarding World. I mean thank you for all the little things you do. Helping out random people, giving second chances, and being willing to overlook all of my flaws and see me. Now you better wake up and read this. And you better believe I am doing this horribly sappy Gryffindor move for you. Because I, Draco Malfoy, no, Draco Black, love you. And I want the whole world to know it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, your very pissed off husband. Now wake the fuck up.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me,” Draco said quickly as he intently stared out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, please forget you ever read that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that,” Harry said with a grin, “there is so much quality information in that. Like I infuriate you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not generally a good thing Potter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Harry said happily, “I really like Draco Black. It sounds perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t continue to be a Malfoy. And I didn’t just want to take your last name. And the Black name is pretty respectable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter-Black,” Harry said slowly. “Sirius would have loved it. So would my parents I think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we will be okay,” Draco said quietly so no one else would hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Harry said, “thank you for getting stuck with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two boys continued to talk, McGonagall turned to Madam Pomfrey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I won,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right. They look in love. Stuck in love.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks you reading this guys! Let me know what you think in the comments! Just so you all know, in the coming weeks I will be writing new short drarry stories so keep an eye out on my works. Let me know if there are any ideas you’d love me to write!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>